


Sirens Call

by Sakuraiai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Pirates, Sirens, Voltron is a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: In Greek mythology, the siren's were beautiful women who resided on three rocky islands, far out into the sea. They lured mariners with their song, only to destroy them on the rocks.Demeter, angered at the sirens for not protecting Persephone, changed every one of them into birds with human faces.Well…almost every one.Legend has it that there is only one nymph siren left, and we are on a voyage to find it and learn of its ways.Or the one where Keith accidentally mates with Lance, and has no idea what to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Ai here~!
> 
> This is just a quick idea that was floating in my mind, I just wanted to see if it was interesting enough to continue.

_Sirens…_

Who’d have thought he’d end up here, on a ship, heading towards certain death.

Keith’s life was usually a constant rant of abhorred sadness. But here he was, at the edge of reason, wondering what had happened to him within the span of a day.

His entire life had changed.

He had always been alone, an orphan, jumping from one place to another, too old to be considered ‘adoptable’ and too young to work. But, he had a sense of safety within the suffocating cocoon of webbed lies and pointless prattle he called life. However, this world, this hellish haven he had been thrown against was something he never dreamed possible.

While younger, he always knew he was different, a black smear within the white canvas of life. He knew there was something better for him out there, something more worthwhile.

But what could he do?

So he tried to make do with what he had. Delving into the mind of his more mediocre lifestyle, he was as different as they could get. While unlike from the main stream that many around him followed, he had his own sense, his own style, his own dream. A dream that would take him to a world of his own, a world where others understood him, didn’t resent or jeer at him. A place where he would be accepted as he was, not what others perceived him to be.

Once he turned sixteen, he ran away. Not wanting to force himself into those stupid, fake concerned faces of his carers. He jumped on the first taste of freedom and stumbled onto a port, of all places.

There were boats and ships of all sizes floating in the vast sea, people milling about loading heavy wooden boxes, or waving goodbye to comrades or lovers. No one would notice the small Korean boy shuffle onto the deck.

The ship started to move, and Keith was finally, _finally,_ free. He moved stealthily around the sailors until he reached the front of the ship. He hid behind the curve of the statue, a beautiful woman carved so intricately, she almost looked real, if not larger than life. He had spied her beauty, and, as if something was calling him, he chose her ship.

The ship called Voltron.

The sailors moved around him, like clockwork. None of them paid him any attention, they all probably thought he was part of the crew. He slowly got up, peering out into the horizon. His dark eyes scurried from left to right. The fear of drowning wasn’t new to him, it slithered through him and out into the vast sea before him. The light breeze tampered with the salt invading his senses, making him sway against the harshness. His long dark hair obscured his vision. He pushed the short tendrils from his eyes, and looked down to the raging sea below.

With the amount of sailors on board, he didn’t need to worry about getting caught. He was skinny, spritely and quick on his feet. Within a week out at sea, he had learned that there was a definite hierarchy here. There were two sailors around the captain, the first mates it seemed. And Keith had taken their routines to memory, learning their movements, alongside the many other sailors. How the small one with glasses would rush around, head down and doing something on the electronic contraption they had in their hands, where the tall Samoan scuttled, usually helping out in the kitchen area with the other staff members.

The other sailors continued to change as they hit ports, many leaving the safety of the ship and many entering. The main three stayed. Keith never left the ship. He had made Voltron his home.

There was no need for him to change here. In this new world he had created for himself, he could be who he truly was. In this wonderland on the sea, he could count on all of his life to be as he wanted it to be, not what others had wanted for him.

He quickly adapted to a life at sea. Following the rules, doing all the tasks the others gave him. It was hard work, but he grew up in it. His final objective would be staying in this life for as long as possible, the sea was his home now.

Well, he would have stayed, had it not been for the massive captain of the ship, one Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro as he liked to be called. He had found Keith trying to steal some food when Keith thought the kitchen was empty, and had brought him straight to his cabin.

Fearing for his life, Keith had stood still. He was going to die, or be thrown overboard into the harsh seas below. He just knew it.

Shiro showed nothing but stoic promise. He held his hands behind his back, one was cybernetic, Keith noted, it was definitely not of this world. His chest puffed out, intimidating. But Keith knew Shiro, he had watched him for months now. Months…years…how long had he been out here? He couldn’t remember the last time they had stopped at a port.

“What is your name?” Shiro asked.

“Keith.” He answered, “Please don’t throw me overboard,” he pleaded, standing submissive in front of the massive captain. “I don’t have anywhere else to go,”

“I’ve been watching you ever since you stepped foot onto my ship,” Shiro said slowly. Keith’s eyes widened. “Nothing happens on my ship without me knowing,”

“I’ll work,” Keith continued, falling to his knees. “I’ll do anything, _please._ ”

He couldn’t leave. He had made a home here. The deck was his home, the cabins, the ports, the stern, everything about Voltron was his home. But Shiro was big enough to throw him off board, and Keith would have no say in the matter.

His life was – once again – left in the hands of another.

 _That_ was when Shiro started talking. Their objective, the reason they were here.

_Sirens._

“In Greek mythology,” Shiro explained, “the siren was a creature with the head of a human and the body of a bird,”

He continued, and Keith listened on intently, if this was what it took to stay on this ship, in his _home,_ then he would listen and do all he could to help.

The sirens resided on three rocky islands, far out into the sea, the sirenum scopuli islands. They lured mariners with their song, only to destroy them on the rocks.

Keith was intrigued. _Could siren’s be real?_

The Argonauts escaped them, because when their captain Orpheus heard their song, he immediately realised the peril they were in. He took out his lyre and sang a song so clear, so beautiful, that it drowned the sound of those lovely, fatal voices.

On another journey, Odysseus’s ship passed the sirens, the captain had ordered the sailors to stuff their ears with wax, and had tied himself to the mast, wanting to hear the beautiful voices. When the sirens sang, approaching slowly, giving their knowledge to every man who came to them, ripening their wisdom and the quickening their spirit. Odysseys’s heart ran with longing but the ropes held him to the ship, sailing off into safer waters.

Homer mentioned only two sirens, but later they were increased to three, then to four. They were regarded as the daughters of Phorycys, or the storm god Achelous. According to Ovid, they were nymphs and the play mates of Persephone. They were present when she was abducted, and because they did not interfere, Demeter changed every one of them into birds with human faces.

Well…almost every one.

Demeter had seen one child, one baby boy. He cradled the baby in his arms and kept him from the world.

“Legend has it that there is only one nymph siren left,” Shiro continued. “And I— _we_ —are on a voyage to find it and learn of its ways,”

Bright light filtered through the portholes, the window was slightly ajar as the sound of seagulls drifted into the wooden cabin, bathing it in the glowing light of the sun.

“Land ho!” A yell came from the deck above.

Shiro’s gaze darted up. He darted to the dresser, picking up his captains jacket, throwing it on and dashed towards the door.

He turned and took one look at Keith. “You’re part of the crew now, follow me.”

Keith did as he was told.

“Where have we landed, Pidge?” Shiro asked, shielding his eyes as he gazed up to the crows’ nest with the small glasses wearing man – _woman,_ he had never been sure – sat, binoculars peering out into the small speck of an island that was quickly coming closer on the horizon.

“Your destination, pop!” They said, holding their thumbs up to the captain.

Shiro shook his head at the nickname and let his gaze follow to where Pidge was looking at. He sprinted towards the rope sails and started to climb; getting halfway up and pulled the rope so he could lean out. The sea rushed below him, crashing over the ship as the current increased.

“Dragon’s teeth,” he murmured.

Keith shuffled his feet to the front of the ship, leaning over the wooden female statue at the front of Voltron. He could distinctly see three large rocks that seemed to be floating over the rushing sea, wave upon wave crashing fiercely on their edges, making sprays of water rain over the ship.

“Dragon’s teeth,” he breathed out.

“Oh, this is not gonna be good,” the Samoan, who was aptly named Hunk, said, looking out to the oncoming islands. Keith turned to the large man, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro jumped off from the rope ladder, landing gracefully onto the top deck. He made his way through the many sailors until he stood next to Keith.

“Tell me again, Shiro,” Hunk asked, settling back onto the barriers. “Why are we going to the most feared place in the world?”

“Actually,” Keith piped in quietly, his gaze never leaving the three rocky islands. “The Bermuda is probably the most feared,”

Shiro thudded his large, powerful hand onto Keith’s back. He took his arm and bodily moved him back to the captains’ helm. He pushed the smaller man onto the top deck and stood him in front of the wheel. Keith complied, confused, but knowing not to go against the captain.

“Shiro,” Pidge said, climbing down the rigging to the deck. “We’re reaching land, I’d advise evasive manoeuvres to avoid Dragon’s Teeth,”

“Get everyone inside,” Shiro stated. “Lock and barricade the doors,”

“Captain?” Hunk asked, unsure of what the large man was about to do.

“Hunk, that is an order from your captain,” Shiro yelled, he walked towards the side of the top deck and pulled out a rope. He made his way quickly to the wheel.

Keith followed Hunk, but was stopped by Shiro. The captain took his hand and placed it on the spokes of the wheel.

“Uh…captain?” He asked, watching as Shiro placed his other hand on the wheel, tying the rope securely around his wrists and to the base of the wheel.

“You want to stay on the ship?” he asked, tightening the ropes. “Then steer it.”

Keith watched as Shiro walked away, jumped down the ladder to the deck and making his way to the very front of the ship. Keith watched as he placed his fist into the wooden female statue. His cybernetic hand shone in the distance, opening and locking on its target, the statues head.

Hunk helped secure Shiro’s arm to the wood curves, tying a rope along his arm and around the statues curved hair.

“Everyone inside!” Shiro said, determination flooding his voice, “Pidge will protect you,”

Hunk jumped back from the sudden order, but he nodded.

“Good luck, Shiro,” Hunk said, tying the last knot, and Shiro’s arm was secured to the ship. “I hope you find what you’re looking for,”

Shiro nodded, letting a glimmer of a smile set on his features, before determination rose. Hunk stepped back, sliding down the ladder taking Pidge’s arm and rushing them into the cabins below. Shiro could hear furniture being moved below him as his crew started barricading the doors.

“I’m ready for you,” He said, determination evident on his voice.

 

Keith struggled against the bonds, but he couldn’t budge his hands from the wheel. He was stuck. And they were getting closer and closer to the jagged edges of the islands. He hadn’t expected the captain to be so suicidal.

He screamed Shiro’s name, but the captain had a serious, determined look on his face. He wasn’t moving from his spot, as if he were waiting for something. _For a siren!_

A sensuous voice floated through the darkening skies as the ship approached Dragon’s Teeth. Keith gritted his teeth as the luring voices assaulted his mind, telling him to go to them. The voice was female, lilting and beautiful, and was greeted with more females singing along, creating an enthralling melody, trying to charm him into submission. They sung of love, of sex, of what they could be together.

But it was easy for Keith not to be swayed, he was as gay as they could get. No female ever persuaded him. But it seemed the sirens saw deep into his desires, because the voices soon turned silent.

“Keith!” Shiro yelled, looking back. “Towards the island,”

He heard the determination wrought in Shiro’s voice and took a tight hold of the wheel. He spun it, his body going with the wheel, towards the three rocky mounds in the sea.

_“Come to me, my darling,”_

A soft, enticing melody wafted through the cold sea air. Male…it was a man’s voice, and it muddled up Keith’s mind. He shook his head and glared at the entrance of the three rocks. These sirens were clever. They saw right through him.

The waves crashing the rocks grew until water was falling from one side of the ship to the other, spraying chilling drops over Keith and Shiro and the rest of the ship. Keith could hear the crew watching helplessly from below, trying hard not to be entranced by the beauty of the voices.

Plumes and pillars of water grew out of the surface of the stormy sea, raining down on them, like a mist, making it hard for Keith to see where he was going. He could hear Shiro’s voice, but he didn’t know what the man was saying. The roar of the sea was too loud.

Keith paid no heed to the beautiful voice singing in his ear. But it took every part of his being to block the sound out. He steered away from oncoming rocks. He’d never steered a ship before, but this didn’t seem so hard, it was all…instinct.

Through the mist, Keith spied a pillar at the front of the ship. He screamed for Shiro, but the captain couldn’t hear him, or didn’t want to. He could see a winged shape appear from the water, and something…something _female_ walk onto the head of the statue, right in front of Shiro.

His vision was suddenly clouded as the plumes of water grew around him, six pretty female heads peered out from the pillars, as if they were looking from behind curtains. Each of the females had cherub like faces, dark, tanned skin, olive shaped eyes with small, pink triangles facing down on the apples of their cheeks. Their ears were pointed, and their teeth were sharp.

One by one, they noticed Keith at the wheel and turned their heads towards him, smirking maliciously. They melted out of the water and Keith sucked in a frightened breath.

Fuck, Greek mythology was right. The sirens did indeed have the head of a human, their entire body was humanoid, but the rest of them were covered with feathers and fluffy fur, where there should have been arms were wings that looked like they were made of pure water, and instead of feet, there were bird like claws that sunk into the wood of the deck.

Keith sucked in a breath. “Wow…”

_“Let me in, my darling lover…”_

He shook his head at the alluring sound. He could not get pulled in. He was _not_ going to destroy his home. The sirens tilted their head to one side, like the birds they were, and moved in closer. Their mouths open, but their voices sounded like shrieks to him. The sirens eyes widened. Seeing as nothing would budge him, they tilted their heads to the other side, and lifted their wings up into the air, taking flight and fluttering away to the captain.

Keith was worried for Shiro. He already had his hands full with one siren, but seven? Keith needed to get them all out of here quickly.

He spun the wheel once more, dodging stray rocks and ships wrecked along the sea bed, while the male siren sang his entrancing song. His fingers gripped the wheel, as he tried to block the sound. In his distraction, the bow of the ship hit the crows’ nest of a wrecked ship underneath, marking a scratch portside before breaking and sinking into the sea. Voltron was rendered stationary.

_Fuck._

He didn’t know how to get out of this mess.

He took slow, measured breaths, flexing his fingers against the wood. Dark, raw red marks were visible on his hands from where the rope was cutting into his skin, and the wheel had deep nail marks embedded into it from his denial of mind.

“I _will_ get us out of here,” He growled to himself.

But how?

The ship was rendered useless against the crows’ nest.  The port was entrenched against a wrecked ship below them. Turning, he watched as the sirens fled from Shiro, splashing into the water. There was a woman under Shiro’s hulking weight.

Was that the siren?

“Pidge!” Shiro yelled, and Keith stood alert. “How’s everything down there?”

“Fair!” They yelled back, and Keith could hear the commotion underneath him. Pidge was probably trying to push the men back, males who heard the sirens voice were always entranced to follow. From what he knew from stories he had read when he was in the orphanage, females weren’t affected by the sirens.

Well, that was one sure fire way to know that Pidge was female.

Suddenly, a large looming pillar rose out from his right. The current of the sea grew fiercer, and Keith almost lost his balance as the ship rocked. Waves crashed on the ship, making water fly in an arc over them. A muscular tanned leg melted out of the pillar, stepping onto the bulwarks.

“You won’t win me over, siren!” He yelled at the water.

“I accept that challenge,” The voice spoke, ethereal, like the water swaying below them.

Keith's breath caught in his throat. Who he had thought was a woman was indeed a man, a beautiful, tall, dark skinned man. Keith’s dark gaze roved over his beautifully sculpted legs, a thin waist with muscular abs, and his perfect face. His eyes were the same olive shape as the other sirens, but where the females had rouge triangles under their eyes, he had blue, the same blue that matched his eyes.

Oh… _wow_ …this siren was magnificent.

And Keith was truly screwed.

The male siren stepped out of the pillar, taking each step with confidence as he approached Keith. The very waves seemed to move under his command, rising with every step he took. He slid himself into the space between Keith and the helm, a smirk on his pretty lips.

Keith blinked, a flush of red rose to his face, but he smirked almost evilly.

“Give me what you got,” Keith taunted.

The sirens’ eyes widened, clearly he was not used to fighting for his spoils. But he reached a slender, moist hand towards Keith’s cheek. It seemed like everything was running in slow motion, Keith found himself unable to move. The sirens’ skin came into contact with his and he found himself battling inside for control.

It would be so easy to just reach down and touch the siren, press his lips against those pouty blue ones, take from him and keep him. He wanted this man, this beautiful mystical being.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of the sirens lips on his own. They were cold, pliant. Keith was almost too surprised to respond, letting the cool lips move along his. But he pushed back with full force. This siren was _not_ going to take his home from him.

Kissing this siren was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. The kiss burned into his memory, along with everything else about this otherworldly being. The taste of his lips, like sun ripened strawberries and the salt of the sea, he was definitely the most addictive drug to his mind, and his heart. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of this man.

But…the siren was taunting Keith.

From the stories Keith had read, when a siren would kiss someone, they would send the rough waters of the sea into that person through their mouths, drowning the sailor from the inside. But this one was taking his time…that should have been a good thing, but it only intrigued Keith more.

Was it because he was a man? Did he not have the power? Or was he tricking Keith?

The siren broke the kiss slowly, leaning back with a smug smile. Keith blinked in confusion, what was this siren doing?

“You taste sweet,” the siren stated absentmindedly, holding a finger to his chin, as if in thought. “It’s too bad I have to kill you, you would have made a great lover,”

Before Keith could react, the siren leaned back in, kissing Keith with wild abandon now, sending a flourish of water into his mouth. Keith choked, trying to pull back, but his tied hands prevented from moving too far away.

No…no, no, no, no, _no!_ This was _not_ how he was going to die!

Not wanting to admit defeat, he pushed the siren back onto the wheel. He took a deep breath in through his nose, choking as water entered his lungs, and breathed air into the sirens mouth. The sirens eyes widened as he felt himself drown in the air Keith was breathing into him. Well and truly trapped, the siren could only hold onto Keith’s shoulders as he kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Keith didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew it was working. The siren thrashed against him, fists pounding into his chest, muffled yelps escaping his bruised lips. He bent his head back to release himself from Keith’s lips. But Keith didn’t let him, he pushed the siren onto the wheel and took what was his. If this was his way of saving his new home, then so be it.

Slowly, almost painstakingly so, the siren pressed back, returning the kiss. He didn’t know how long they were in that one spot, but Keith knew this siren had claimed his soul

Keith watched as the siren finally broke their kiss, his sea blue eyes closed, his body flushed pink and breathing heavily. He leaned on the wheel, his body drained. Keith choked in air, tugging his arms forcefully from the wheel, leaning in close to the unconscious siren.

He needed to get them all out of here. But with the ship stuck the way it was, and no sign of Shiro on the bow, he knew what he had to do.

“Pidge!” He yelled, “Move to crew to starboard!”

He heard Pidge growl something, but suddenly the ship rocked to the right, breaking away from the submerged shipwreck and floating on the deceased waves. The wind picked up, taking to the sails and the ship moved forward. There was a heavy screeching sound, and Keith wasn’t sure where it was, but he kept on moving forward.

He had to get them out of here.

His gaze turned to the beautiful siren laying on the wheel, looking so beautiful, so vulnerable, so perfect. He was almost naked, only a shimmering material wrapped around his waist. His chest was heaving as he sucked in air,  _air_ which he was not used to.

 _Oh god,_  Keith thought to himself, eyes wide. _What had he done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, this will not be updated daily.  
> I hope it is, but honestly, it depends. I'd say it'll be updated as frequently as possible.

The cool evening sunset ducked into the horizon, ready to settle itself to its slumber from the world. The caw of gulls and the lapping of the waves crashing against the ship banded together, singing the songs of the sea as the darkness greeted the night. The ship was a little too quiet. There was no sound of the crew below him, or anywhere in fact. The air seemed to be eerily still too, only a gust forceful enough to keep the ship moving forward.

Keith forced his half-lidded eyes open, perspiration beading down his face. His shirt was drenched in sweat, his mouth open as he breathed heavily with exhausted, spent energy. His heart was hammering in his chest, the veins in his temple throbbing. He didn’t how long he had been here, minutes, hours, days…years? The night was falling, but he didn’t know if this was the first time it had done so, or the tenth. He didn’t know anything. He was just so _tired._

His legs trembled, knees wanting to buckle, his stomach cramped, his head ached and his vision swam like the tumultuous sea below his feet. He wanted to collapse, fall onto the ground and just lay there. But he hadn’t moved from that one spot, tied to the wheel – not that he could. But his captain had given him orders, if he wanted to stay on the ship, _his home,_ then he was going to steer the ship.

God, he was such a moron.

Once he had steered the ship clear from Dragon’s Teeth, he had tugged and tugged and tugged on the rope that bound him to the wheel. But other than raw wrists that burned and bled, he was still just as stuck as he had been before. Damn Shiro and his rope tying skills.

He didn’t know where the captain was. The last he had seen of Shiro was when the massive man had captured a female siren at the very front of the ship. Before he met the male siren.

Looking down, the siren was still draped on the steering wheel, still unconscious, still just as perfect. Like a banquet laid out for Keith, one that he couldn’t touch, couldn’t taste. He dragged his gaze over the beauty before him, seeing the siren shiver against the cold. But there was nothing Keith could do, tied as he was. He had huddled as close as he tempted himself to, keeping the breezy chill from the sirens body. He wished he could shrug off his jacket and drape it over the siren. Wearing nothing but that cloth around his waist could not be good for him, even Keith was feeling the cold. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to this beautiful being.

Keith reprimanded himself. He didn’t know where these protective instincts were coming from, but he let them wash over him. They were the only thing keeping him sane.

Focus on the body in front of you, and not of the hunger in your stomach.

He had given up crying for Pidge and Hunk to come help him hours ago. His throat was parched and raw from his screaming. But not once had they replied, maybe they hadn’t heard his call at all. It was just too quiet down there, God only knew what had happened to them. There hadn’t been any sounds of movement around him either. Other than the soft sighs of waves lapping against the ship, and the heady murmur of breath from the siren below him, it was silent.

Maybe the crew weren’t there. Where could they have gone?

Minutes…hours…days…years…

There was no end in sight to this vast ocean. They _must_ have passed an island by now, another ship, or a boat, anything that could help him. There was no compass, and other than the winds, which were constantly changing as he trailed forward, there was nothing to indicate just how fast he was going. The stars above were the same however, thousands and thousands of twinkling stars, shining brightly in the sky. It all looked cosmic, beautiful and Keith would have loved to just stare up into them and get lost, if he weren’t so tired, or so hungry. His vision was still swimming and he could barely make out anything in the horizon.

God, when had he last eaten?

He shook his head from his thoughts. There was no use of thinking about himself right now. He had a ship to keep, a siren – who had started shivering all the more now – below him and the stars to help him navigate. He didn’t really know what Shiro did whenever he’d raise his hand up to the stars and navigate where he was. Keith tried, he _really did_ try, to figure out where North was. But he just…couldn’t get his mind to cooperate.

Blinking a few times, and focusing upwards, he could make out a few constellations. He had read enough books in the orphanage to sight see where the North star was, so it was easy to spot. But once he did find it…what was he supposed to do? He didn’t know where he was, which was he was facing, or which sea he was in. He had been in hiding the entire time he had been on Voltron, steering clear of Shiro and the others, sneaking food and sleeping in the brig. He hadn't actually known where they were headed until Shiro had found him and caught him up on their plan.

But the hunger, and the sheer tiredness, was getting to him, eating away at him. He stumbled on his feet, darkness crawled into his eyes, his aching stomach dulled, as did the pain in his head. Sleep was calling to him. Maybe this would be his last sleep…wouldn’t that be nice…

The body below him shivered, harshly, and that brought Keith back to reality. The siren’s skin was pale, tinged an unhealthy shade of blue. His strong, muscular arms were draped over the wheel, curved up to his face. Keith spied blue tinged fins that started at his elbows and tapered to his wrists, small web like skin stretched from the space between his fingers, disappearing just half way up.

Keith couldn’t stop gazing at the siren. He was gorgeous, yes, but he had many inhuman traits to him. Keith remembered those large eyes, the colour unfathomable, but akin to the swirling blues and greens of the sea itself, his nose was straight, chiselled to a perfect face and those delectable looking lips.

Lips he had kissed…

His gaze ran down to the column of the siren’s throat and sucked in a breath. Were those…gills? Three streaks, like gills, were slashed on both sides of his neck, moving slowly, open and closing with every breath he took. Keith had the urge to touch them, feel them under his fingertips. They looked soft…

_This_ was a siren.

Even though everything he had been through that day, finding this being, kissing him, and having him so close for so long, and yet Keith still couldn't believe he was real. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. He had probably been thrown over board by Shiro, dreaming this all up while he slowly died of drowning. He shook his head, trying to wake himself from the dream he was obviously having.

Life at sea was fucking with him.

He huddled down onto the tanned beauty, hoping his own body heat would help warm the beautiful creature. The siren looked so frail, shivering against his body. Keith hoped the threadbare black shirt and a red jacket he wore was solace to the cold.

Skin against skin, the siren calmed down. His hands made sleeping movements, clenching open and closed, as if he wanted Keith to stay close. Keith gazed at him, focusing on his face, to his flushed cheeks, his closed eyes, with long lashes that fanned over the apple of his cheeks and those weird triangle shapes on them. To his reddened lips.

"You're really real," he murmured to himself. "And mine,"

A slight weaning cough broke the silence, and the sirens beautiful sea blue eyes opened, they shone bright in the darkness. Keith was mesmerised. The siren looked up at Keith, his bleary eyes filled with cool air. He opened his mouth, hoping to speak, but he choked on the air. His body wracking with his hacking coughs, he reached up to Keith, gripping onto his jacket and seeking out his warmth.

Keith leaned in closer, wincing at just how _cold_ the sirens fingers were. The siren opened his mouth, trying to speak again, but he choked on his breath. Tears formed in his gorgeous blue eyes, swimming like a vibrant sea. It was riveting, Keith wanted to continue watching him.

“Try not to speak,” Keith murmured, desperate to comfort him somehow.

Weakly, the siren nodded, clutching onto the cotton of his shirt, holding him closer. He ran his hands around Keith’s chest, to his sides and gripped his back, under his jacket. He ducked his cold face into Keith’s shoulder, nuzzling at the heat there.

Keith sucked in a breath, suddenly wishing the siren was still unconscious. His heart beat thudded madly in his chest. The siren’s breath was heavy, haggard as he tried to suck in air.

“My name is Keith,” he said, repeating his name, unsure if the siren could understand him, or if he was even listening. The siren breathed nodded, nuzzling in closer.

“Lance,” he breathed. Keith noticed he had an accent, Spanish maybe? Cuban? It was exotic coming from his lips.

“Is that your name?” He asked. Lance nodded into the space between his neck and shoulders again, mouthing something against his skin.

“ _Eres mi alma gemela.”_ He murmured, breathing harshly. _“Un humano, un hombre,”_

Keith didn’t understand what he was saying, but he could feel something wet on his shoulders, and he knew the siren was crying. Keith wanted to help him, to console him. Lance leaned back, his body falling helpless against the wheel again. His fingers dug into Keith’s shoulders and looked deep into his dark eyes.

_“Eres mi alma gemela,”_ He said again, and Keith wished he could help him. But he didn't know what he was saying. Why was this siren suddenly speaking in a different language? Hadn't he seduced Keith in English?

“I don’t understand,” He said, his grip tightening on the wheel in his frustration. He wanted to help, he wanted the pretty siren to stop crying. But he didn't know what to do.

“ _Eres mi alma gemela,_ ” Lance said again, gripping hard on Keith’s shoulders, forcing him to understand. “ _Eres mi novio? Mi_ _compañero? Mi conyuge?_ ”

Keith shook his head at each word, looking sheepish at not understanding his language. Lance paused, looking at him, Keith felt like he was on show, he stood still as those ethereal eyes roved over his face.

“ _Hungug-eo?_ ” Lance asked. Korean…the siren spoke Korean too? Keith nodded. And Lance eyed him, before speaking with completely perfect pronunciation. “ _Neoneun nae nampyeon-iya,”_

He paused. You…are…my… _husband?_

“What? No I'm not,” Keith leaned as far back as his tied arms would allow him. This siren had completely lost it. But, as crazy as it was, he couldn’t help but hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“You’ve mated with me.” He said suddenly speaking fluent English. He leaned up into him, running his hand over Keith’s long hair, brushing a few strands from his eyes. “ _Quiznak_ , you’re gorgeous,”

“I’m not your husband,” Keith replied, tugging more vehemently on his bounds.

“Uhhh…yeah you are,” Lance said, crossing his arms over his muscular chest and staring into Keith’s eyes. “You kissed life into me, you cradled me in your arms, you’re mine,”

_What?_

The silence seemed to be enough for the siren, because he smiled brightly, his smile rivaling the stars above them.

“So, where are we?” Lance asked, sitting up and turning around. Keith gasped as Lance bent over the wheel, looking out into the horizon. His ass was pressed up against Keith's front. Keith held back a soft moan, too tired to help himself. “Where are the others?”

He whimpered, biting his lip and arching back away from that amazing ass pressed up against him. It would be so easy to fall into temptation and push the siren onto the wheel, lean down and bite against that tanned shoulder. His grip tightened on the spokes of the wheel as he forced his thoughts away.

“Why are you tied up?” Lance asked, his fingers running along Keith’s red raw wrist. Goose bumps erupted over Keith’s skin.

“Needed to steer,” He choked out, that soft, cool touch against his skin felt amazing. He couldn’t summon a single syllable. Something inside him broke and he pushed Lance against the wheel. He leaned in closer, pressing his front against Lance’s back, growling hotly in his ear. “Release me,”

Lance hissed at the sensation, arching his back so his body pressed up fully on Keith’s front, his nails digging into the wood. He quickly turned around, attacking Keith’s lips as if Keith were the only thing he needed to survive. He cupped Keith’s cheeks, reaching up and fusing their lips together.

Keith yanked himself away, but he couldn’t get too far. “Stop kissing me, and untie me,”

“So you accept it?” Lance asked, running his hands down Keith’s muscular arm, his hot, moist breath fanning along Keith’s face. Lance raised his bare leg up and dragged it slowly down Keith’s thigh, bringing them closer. His hands ran up Keith’s lithe chest, tugging at the collars of his jacket before lightly hovering the tips of his fingers around Keith’s tense neck.

Keith moaned, craning his neck, wanting to push the siren away, but not wanting him to stop his cat-like ministrations on his skin. He forced himself to look away from the man unfolding before him, the logical side of his brain battling profusely with the lust filled side. What was this siren doing to him?

“Release me and we’ll talk,” he growled, sucking in a breath. If he weren’t so tired, he’d actually understand what he was agreeing to.

“What, no foreplay?” Lance asked, sliding his leg up Keith’s thigh and wrapping it around his waist, hoisting himself up until he was sitting on the upper half of the helm. He pressed himself up against Keith and heard a slight groan escape the Korean’s lips without his intentions.

But he complied, reaching for the ropes and slowly, ever so slowly, untied them. He muttered something in another language and tugged at the rope, unraveling the human free. Once free, Lance took a tight hold of Keith’s hand and pressed his cool lips against the raw rope burns on his skin.

Keith's cheeks painted a faint red, but everything was too much. He collapsed onto the deck, eyes unable to stay open. He could faintly make out Lance’s blurry figure crouch down to him, feel those cool hands on his skin, but he just…he couldn’t anymore.

The tiredness of the day, and the hunger took over and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Eres mi alma gemela_ \- You are my soulmate  
>  _Un humano, un hombre_ \- A human, a man  
>  _Eres mi novio? Mi compañero? Mi conyuge?_ \- You are my boyfriend? My partner? My spouse?  
>  _Hungug-eo_ \- Korean?  
>  _Neoneun nae nampyeon-iya_ \- You are my husband  
>  _Quiznak_ \- amalgamation of 'fuck' or other swear words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudosed, commented and bookmarked. You all give me life and motivation to write!
> 
> I hope you like where this goes~!

 

_...so sweet…_

Keith leaned up into the enchanting scent of the salt of the sea and the freshness of the air that engulfed him, it was wondrous, captivating…delicious. _Lance?_

The mattress dipped as the beautiful siren leaned onto his bed, pressing his lips against Keith’s forehead. Lance took a step back, content to just watch his lover, but Keith reached up to the body above him. He didn't want to let Lance go. He didn't want to lose the one perfect thing in his life. His fingers grasped at his tanned skin, hands spanning inch by inch over his back, giving Lance ample time to stop him if he wished.

Keith knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. Something deep inside him wanted Lance, wanted to touch him, kiss him. But he also wanted _more._ He wanted to spend time with the siren, get to know him, laugh with him, cry with him. Have a _life_ with him. Knowing they were "mated" or whatever, had spun his perception sky high, and now all he could picture was him and Lance, in a house by the sea, living happy and in love.

He was a moron, and he knew something that perfect was never going to happen to someone like him. Lance would leave him as soon as he found out who Keith really was. But, he still hoped. He had spent hours just watching Lance, enthralled by his beauty, motivated to keep going just so he could press his lips with Lance's again, and drink in his very soul if he could.

Husband or not, Keith had to have him.

When his lips pressed against the sirens, they both moaned softly. He felt those cool arms snake around his neck, those fins running deliciously over his skin, making him shudder. Lance's smooth legs straddling over his lap, hips pressing down against his wider ones, chests pressed tightly together. He could feel Lance was just as wanting of their union as he was, what with the way his heart was thudding madly in his chest.

Lance's cool hands slid up his body, dragging his loose shirt with it, pulling it up. Keith felt the warmth of the sunshine as those fingers returned, running feather-light over his stomach. He gasped, a shudder sizzling through him. Lance moaned low in his throat, grinding shallowly into his hips. His sharp nails dragged along Keith’s skin, creating little red lines.

Keith tilted his head, pressing Lance’s perfect mouth more firmly against his in a heated fusion that should have set them both alight. Lance lips were so soft, Keith wanted to bite down on them. He moaned, feeling Lance’s webbed hand cup his waist and massage its fullness in his palm. He moaned, trembling. He wanted to touch too.

He pressed his hand against Lance’s warm, soft skin. His stomach was flat and hard, and Keith suddenly wanted to bend down and run his tongue over that smooth expanse of flesh. Instead, he moved his hands up, revelling in the feel of him. He trailed a hand up to Lance's neck, fingering the gills, they were so soft, like silk against his fingertips, and they moved slowly, ever so slowly as Lance breathed.

He wanted to lick them. A shudder ran through his body as Lance’s moaned, his teasing lips tasted him. His skin felt like it was burning, each lick and suckle from that wicked mouth making the flames burn faster, move higher.

“ _Mi alma gamela,_ ” He heard Lance moan into his mouth.

Keith’s smile faded as the undeniable feel of consciousness approached. His stomach groaned at not being fed. He felt his body protest against the injustice of not being taken cared of and he broke away from his dream-like world, though still fuzzy headed. Opening bleary dark eyes, he pushed Lance from over him.

Lance moaned, wrapping his arms around Keith, not wanting to move too far. His head tilting upward. He moved up the length of Keith, bringing their faces inches from one another again. His stormy eyes were dark with need.

“Lance,” Keith jerked his head back, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to kiss my husband,” Lance said, wrapping his slim arms around Keith’s neck, he leaned in and moved his lips to Keith’s ear, breathing deeply. “You hungry?”

Keith’s grip tightened on Lance’s waist, and he moaned. He was definitely hungry for _something._ But actual hunger won. Lance got off him, tapping his lips to Keith’s forehead. Keith watched as he turned and produced a small tray with an odd looking green glop of a mess on a ceramic plate.

Hesitant, but the hunger for food winning, he picked up the fork and prodded it to the glop. It jiggled on the plate, like a wet jelly. Looking up, he saw the Lance’s excited face, and for some reason, he just could not let him down. Lance must have worked hard on creating this…whatever it was. He gingerly scooped some on his fork and slowly brought it to his mouth. The taste burst on his tongue, as did most of the jelly like substance. It wasn’t that bad, a little salty, but it tasted alright. When he told Lance, the siren’s eyes lit up and the little triangles on his cheeks shimmered.

Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the siren.

It was weird what his life had come to, after being alone for so long, finding this perfect, mythical being and having something even as little as breakfast in bed was amazing. Keith let the moment wash over him, he could feel the excitement rushing through the siren, and he couldn’t help but smile.

He was still disorientated from steering the ship solo for however long he had been doing so, he revelled in the sun light rayed in through the porthole, the sound of waves crashing against Voltron, and the sound of gulls cawing.

Wait…

“Are we moving?” he asked, pushing the half eaten tray of green gloop away from him. Had the crew returned from wherever they had disappeared to? He couldn’t hear any movement above. Looking around, he noticed he was in the captains’ cabin.

Lance nodded, “I called in a few favours,”

Keith sat up, pushing the warm covers from his body and made his way up to the deck. Surely enough the ship was moving quick speedily along the sea. But there was no one steering, no one on the riggings, nothing. Just the breeze picking up in the large sails and something making it move. He leaned over the sides of the railing and looked down into the rushing sea.

“Whales?” He asked, Lance leaned over next to him and waved his hand down to the massive whales in the sea, the whales that were pushing Voltron across the sea.

“Yup,” Lance replied, he took hold of Keith’s hand, holding it close to his chest. “You’re a captain with no crew, I thought you could use the extra help while you were unconscious,”

“I’m not the captain,” Keith stated, taking his hand away. Of course. Lance was her because he thought he was captain. It was the story of Keith’s life. He was the orphan, the runaway, the one not worthy of something as wonderful as the man in front of him. But they were stuck now. “Where are we going?”

Lance didn’t as much as blink when Keith told him he wasn’t the captain. But he did notice the human wilting, his head dropping low and his eyes drooping. Maybe he was still tired. He hadn’t really eaten properly, and he must be exhausted.

“The one with the glasses told me the crew were in Altea,” Lance stated, remembering the message he had heard a few hours before.

Shocked, Keith grabbed onto his shoulders, shaking him. “When? _Where?”_

Lance smiled, taking his hand and leading him into the cabin under the helm. The room itself was filled with all sorts of papers and monitors, stacked high on top of one another. Each of the monitors were crackling white noise, all except for one. In the far corner, Keith saw Pidge’s face, blurry and cutting out, but she was there. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he heard a few snippets.

“…Altea…Voltron…stow…captain…tele…roster…Altea…” Keith slapped his hand to the side of the monitor and it flickered before dulling into static, a few moments later Pidge’s face became a little clearer, as did her message. “For the stowaway, I have teleported all on the roster to Altea. Captain Shiro commands you to bring Voltron,” the message started up again, and again, on a loop.

It made sense. Pidge always had some kind of tech in her hands, maybe she had successfully created a teleporter that would beam them all out of the ship if there was any trouble. And it also explained why _he_ had been stuck in the ship. He was a stowaway, he wasn’t on the ships roster. Pidge didn’t know he had been here.

_Altea._

They were going to go into the Holy City.

Keith turned to look at Lance, seeing the beauty in his eyes as he gazed intently at the screen, prodding and pressing at a few of the buttons. Maybe things would turn out alright?

His stomach suddenly dropped, and he felt sick.

_What if it didn't?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I'm trying to make this fic as un-angsty as possible, so its all going to be rather smooth sailing (see what I did there).  
> And short, lets not forget, this is supposed to be a short fic (god help me).


	4. Chapter 4

Five times the sun had climbed its way slowly over the blue skies, five times the moon had shone so brightly, five times Keith had the chance to witness the stars twinkling, illuminating the beauty and love shining in Lance’s eyes.

Keith couldn’t get enough.

They lay on the top deck, the breeze light and the wood warm and moist from the days sun. Lance had laid his head on Keith’s chest, his cool arms wrapped around Keith's waist, looking up at the night sky. Keith’s arm was wrapped around the siren, keeping him close. His leg was perched languorously up on the bottom spokes of the captains’ wheel, keeping the ship steady as the whales pushed them along the surface of the sea.

“What do you humans call that one?” Lance asked, pointing a long finger at a cluster of stars amongst the galaxy high in the sky high above them.

Keith followed his finger and smiled, spying the brilliant blue and white coloured star in the darkness, it shone so bright amongst the other four stars that created the Lyra constellation.

“That one’s called Vega, it’s a part of the Lyra constellation.” he explained. He was glad he had taken the time to read all of those books when he had been young and alone, the look on Lance’s face was adorable as he listened intently. “Now in western lore, Vega is known as the Harp Star, its said when Orpheus played the harp, no one could help but listen."

Lance chuckled, prodding at Keith's chest. "Kind of like someone I know, when you talk, I can't help but listen,"

Keith turned a bright shade of red and shifted in embarrassment, moving Lance closer. He cleared his breathe before continuing; "But it’s the Asian myth that is more interesting,”

If there was anything happy that Keith could remember about his life, it was when he was a young child. He had a small recollection of a mother and father figure who loved him, of a family that hadn't left him alone, of a time when he had everything he could ever want.

He remembered someone holding him, his mother most probably, he felt warm and safe in their arms as they pointed up to the stars and told him the story of the Vega and Altiar stars, and the legend of the two lovers, Kyonu and Jingnyo. He tightened his grip on his siren and pointed up to the skies, much as his mother had done for him.

Lance listened, enthralled as Keith told him the story of the cattle farmer who fell in love with a beautiful cloth weaver, they had grown so infatuated with one another, truly soul mates that reached across the universe itself. But the King of the Star Kingdom was so angry with them for not doing their jobs that he had banished them both to either sides’ of the skies. Sad that they were still unhappy, he decreed that they would only meet one another one night in a year, so on the seventh day of the seventh month, the two lovers were able to meet, but there was still a large obstacle in the way.

“Miserable at not being able to see or touch one another, even on that fateful day,” Keith continued, smiling at Lance’s interest in the story, “they shed so many tears that the magpies and crows flew up and spread their wings, making a bridge, strong enough for them to meet,”

Lance breathed out slowly, looking up to the two stars, Vega and Altiar. They seemed so close to one another, yet in reality they were so far away. He tightened his grip on Keith’s waist, burrowing his face into the space between Keith’s shoulder and neck.

“They were so different from one another, like a  _difference species_ ,” he murmured, burrowing deeper into Keith’s embrace. “It’s nice for the birds to help,”

Keith tightened his grip on the siren, and looked up into the sky. The story of the two stars was hitting a little too close to home. He and Lance were like those star crossed lovers, two completely different species falling in love with one another. Would the King of the Stars separate them?

His eyes widened at his own confession.

“I’m in love with you,” he muttered incredulously. It should have frightened him, yet he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. These feelings should have been impossible, it had only been a short while that they had been together. But he knew it to be true, his heart yearned for the siren and now that he finally confessed his feelings, he felt a lot better.

He really was in love with the mythical being.

Lance’s pointed ears twitched, his fingers gripping tighter, clawing at Keith’s shirt. He was embarrassed, Keith could see the red blush spreading at the tips of his ears, “Well, we are married,”

“I know,” Keith growled, rolling his eyes. “Just…I only  _just_ realised,”

“Well, that’s good,” Lance said, leaning up on his elbows and looking intensely into his lovers dark eyes. “Because you’re stuck with me now,”

And wasn’t that the truth. Ever since he had woken up from his bout of exhaustion, Lance had acted like mother hen to him. The pretty siren was always by his side as he slowly regained his strength, cooking for him, feeding him, taking care of him.

And what had Keith done for him? He’d forced Lance onto the ship, taken him from his life, his species, from everything he knew to be  _home._ Only to be stuck on a boat for however long it had been, with a temporary captain who couldn’t commandeer the ship.

Keith had  _turned him human._ And yet Lance stayed. He could just as easily jump back into the sea and leave Keith alone on the ship to die. And Keith wouldn’t blame him.

“How are you doing?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. “It must be weird…being human?”

Lance stayed silent for a while, and Keith suddenly felt like the worst person in the world. He was  _sure_ the siren didn’t like it here. He wanted to be back in the ocean, back with his family. If Keith had a family, he’d probably want the same thing. But he didn’t and if he were able to stay in the ocean with Lance, he’d agree and give his life to the siren in a heartbeat.

He didn’t have anything to lose, Lance had everything.

“Well, sure it’s a little weird,” he replied honestly after a long while. His gaze didn’t leave the intensity of the stars above. “Walking around, breathing air, and everything is so  _hot,”_

Keith loosened his grip on the siren, knowing this was the moment Lance was going to tell him he wanted out, that he wanted to break their bond and leave him on this ship.

“But then I see you,” Lance continued, his voice a bare whisper, his sea blue gaze turned to bore into dark black, and Keith was enamoured. “I hear your voice, your laugh…and it makes it all worthwhile,”

Keith’s heart filled with warmth, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He grabbed onto Lance and pulled him closer, kissing him with all the emotions that were in him. Lance gasped in surprise, but melted into his husbands embrace.

They stayed there for a few moments, just breathing in one another, before pulling away slowly, sucking in gasps full of air. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s short brown hair, pressing his thumb to the blue markings under his beautiful eyes. The stars dazzled behind him, making him look all the more otherworldly.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“You gave me life,” Lance smiled, leaning into his lovers touch. “You commandeered a ship for days all by yourself, you kept me warm, you showed me  _love,_ ”

Keith shook his head disagreeing with the siren, that was nothing compared to everything Lance had done, had sacrificed, for him.

Lance frowned, but his eyes sparkled. “If you haven’t noticed, I love you too,”

Keith pulled him back in, his cheeks flushing pink, and his heart full. He couldn’t believe this beautiful creature loved him, but he wouldn’t change his life for the world.

There was a sudden loud horn like sound from underneath them. Lance perked up, leaning on his elbows and looking to the sides of the ship, and he smiled.

“We’re here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd definitely recommend checking out the story between the two stars.  
> Kyonu and Jingnyo are the names of the lovers in the Korean tale, however it has Japanese and Chinese tale too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just an update.  
> It's Eid on Monday, so planning that is going to be hectic. I won't be writing this weekend (that goes for my other stories too) I should start writing around Tuesday/Wednesday, so I won't be updating until the end of next week.
> 
> Sorry~ ^_^'

Altea was a beautiful, glittering city in the coast of a large desert like land. The heat was bearable and the cool sea breeze was refreshing. The large, white, spired castle sat atop a cliff overlooking the roughened seas below.

The port was as busy as ever, not that Keith ever knew it to be. He had never been outside of his hometown, never really been out of his orphanage. But the amount of tall, pointy eared Altean’s was majestic to look at. They moved like the waters, all seamless and like clockwork.

Keith watched Lance say goodbye to the two massive whales that had helped get the ship all the way here. He was glad the breeze was heavy enough as he slowly steered Voltron into one of the empty ports. The anchor dropped with a clatter and a thud as it hit the coastal seabed. Lance stood close him, leaning up against helm, staring up to the castle in the distance.

Altea really was beautiful.

Grabbing the bag he had packed the night before, Keith shrugged it over his shoulder. Lance held onto his hand, wrapping his arms around Keith’s free one. Two hulking Altean’s pushed a gangway plank onto the side of the ship, while three others tethered the ship to the pier, awaiting the two to get out of Voltron and onto land.

Lance’s grip tightened on Keith’s hand, nails biting into the skin of his palm. Ah yes, this would be the first time Lance stepped on land, ever since they had mated, ever since Keith had turned him. He hadn’t jumped off Voltron just yet, but there were many available bachelors and bachelorettes in Altea. Maybe he’ll find someone on land. They’d be infinitesimally better than he was, a poor orphan who didn’t have a home, or a family, or anything for that matter.

But he wanted his last few moments before Lance found someone new to run to, to be the best he could ever have. He wanted to remember the beauty in Lance’s eyes, the brightness in his smile. He’d etch that face in his mind and his heart, so that when Lance did leave, he’d have _something_ to remember.

Something _good._

“It’s gonna be fine, I promise,” Keith reassured him, tightening his grip on Lance’s hand, pulling him close.

Lance nodded and let Keith usher him onto the gangway and down to the pier. They stopped before they got onto the pier however. Keith was giving him a moment to collect himself. The people around them were staring oddly at the two, but Keith didn’t care. Lance needed a moment, and Keith was going to give him as many as he desired.

Lance looked down at the pier, the old wood was washed with the salt of the sea, but up ahead of that was land. Hot, sweltering and filled with humans. He shivered. He was thankful Keith was considerate enough to give him this time.

“You ready?” he asked, after a few minutes had passed.

Lance nodded, and took a cautious step onto the pier. When nothing happened, he let out a breath. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was glad nothing had happened at all.

A tall, lanky man with a bushy orange-blond moustache, bead like blue eyes and slicked back hair eyed them wearily, he held a clipboard in his hand, peering down at it, then up a them. Seeing only the two of them emerge from the ship, he cleared his throat and held his hand out to them.

“Welcome, voyagers of Voltron, to Altea,” His voice was more high pitched and accented than Keith expected, but he nodded his head, tightening his grip on Lance. “My name is Coran, and you are?”

“Keith…uh, Kogane,” He said, using the only last name he remembered, the last thing his parents had left him. He watched as the man, Coran, peered at the list he had on the clipboard. It was most likely a roster of the crew. Too bad Keith was a stowaway, and Lance was a mythical being.

“Must be new,” he muttered to himself as he wrote down Keith’s name. He looked up and smiled brightly. “Okay, Keith uh Kogane, and this is?”

Keith turned to Lance, they had had a discussion on the boat last night, staring up at the sun rising in the sky, as was there past time. They had been getting closer and closer to Altea as the hours passed. He knew there would be an uproar if anyone found out that Lance was a siren, he remembered all the conspiracy theories he had read about autopsies and splicing people open to find out more about them.

The thought of Lance on a metal gurney, about to be sliced open all because he was a little different from them. It made Keith want to throw up. He had promptly given Lance his jacket, shrugging the material over his finned arms, the collar was raised a little to cover the gills on his neck.

Other than the pointed ears – which could pass off as Altean – and the pretty little marking on his cheeks, he looked almost…well… _less_ mythical. There was still something purely _magical_ about Lance. That was something hard to cover up. But maybe if Keith stuck close, they wouldn’t have to worry about others noticing.

But how was he going to explain their relationship to this man. He didn’t know if Lance wanted people to know if they were mated. Alone in the ship, he’d shout it to the sea, but on land?

Keith sucked in a breath, “He’s…”

“His husband,” Lance said, leaning his head onto Keith’s shoulder. That threw Keith out on a loop. He had not expected Lance to want this out of the water too. “Lance Kogane,”

_Lance Kogane._

Huh…had a nice ring to it.

“Ah…husband, I see,” Coran paused, writing down Lance’s name next to Keith’s on the paper. He looked up again and his smile was wide, if not wider. “Altea takes on all forms of love.”

Lance’s smile widened too, his grip tightened. “We got married on the ship,”

Keith held back a sigh of relief. His heart was overwhelmed with warmth at the thought that Lance was happy enough with their impromptu relationship that he was ready to tell the world about their union.

Though it hadn’t really been an appropriate union, not in the slightest, he wouldn’t really call it a _marriage_. But maybe in siren-culture, mating was the same as marriage.

Coran twirled his thick moustache in his fingers, leaning forward and eyeing them oddly. Keith leaned back. “The captain allowed something like that on _this_ voyage?”

“Yup, that he did.” Lance said, wrapping his other hand around Keith’s middle. “It was magical,”

It really was…those few days alone on the ship with only the sea as their music, and the stars as their entertainment. They had gotten so much closer in those few nights. Though they hadn’t done anything more than kiss, Keith was eager to do more.

Keith tugged Lance back, clearing his throat. “Have you seen Shiro?”

“Of course I have,” Coran stated, sliding his pen in its space on the clipboard.

Keith’s eyes widened. A relieved smile on his lips. “So you know where he is?”

“Of course I do. He’s,” Coran looked back at the ship and frowned. “…not on the ship?”

Useless. “We were _estranged,”_ Keith made his way through the pier and onto dry land, Lance following with shaky legs beside him. “He told us to meet him in Altea, _”_

He needed to get Lance somewhere safe, somewhere quiet where the siren could get used to life outside of the sea. Once they found Shiro and the other crew, they’d get straight back on to the ship, and hopefully Lance wouldn’t look so…disoriented.

Coran followed them, holding his clipboard to his side. “Ah, well let me acquaint you with the ways of Altea, newlyweds,”

_Great…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this long (af) weekend was the religious festival of Eid, so I didn't really get a chance to do anything in the form of writing.  
> But today, I was haggard from last night, a little sick, and I had time to write.  
> So my Eid present to you (aha...yeah...) is a lovely little porno between our darling siren and his human.
> 
> Warning:  
> Fish out of water!Lance (ha! pun), Top!Lance, Bottom!Keith (but they are both switch), kinda dom!Lance sub!Keith.

The hotel Coran led them to was quaint and simple. Just a small room with a large bed, an ensuite with a shower. The only real redeeming quality of the room was the large bay window with the view of the sea and Altea's bustling ports. Keith stared out from the large wood bay windows and took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air, he could see the beauty of Voltron as clear as day from here.

Looking back into the room, he saw Lance prodding at a few things, curious to see how they worked. He had settled onto the bed, sinking into the soft covers, and was figuring out how to work the small side lamp.

They’d need to find Shiro in this city, and fast, but for now, with how Lance was currently acting – shaky legs, quickened heartbeat and overall flushness of his cheeks, which looked adorable – Keith was going to give the siren a chance to get used to life out of the sea.

Maybe they should have stayed on the ship. It was Keith’s home, and the sea was Lance’s. Keith could get used to the tumulus rocking of the waves against the ship, the seagulls cawing overhead, the smell of salt in the air. And if he did ever feel a bit jelly legged, he could step off onto dry land. He’d need to do so frequently if they stayed here, for them to restock everything. After all, they had been out at sea for a few weeks now, supplies had dwindled low enough as it was.

Coran was explaining a few things about the room, about where everything was in the hotel and how everything worked. But Keith wasn’t paying attention to him, his attention was on Lance, who was flushed a darker red now. So he quickly thanked the Altean and politely kicked him out of the room.

“Good luck, newlyweds,” Coran said with a bright smile, standing at the door. “You may be in a secluded part of the hotel, but don’t be too loud,”

Keith’s cheeks burst into a bright red, what the hell was the old man thinking? He slammed the door closed and leaned his head on it.

“If you don’t like the room, we can stay on the ship,” Keith said quietly.  _He_ may get seasick at being at sea for so long, especially when he wasn’t used to life as a sailor, but at least Lance wouldn’t be all flushed and shivering. “We can wait for Shiro and the crew on Voltron,”

Lance stood from the bed, his legs were still a little shaky at being on solid ground, he reached out for Keith. The man rushed over to him, taking his hands and holding him close. Lance sucked in his scent and smiled. 

“The hotel is right by the shore, we can see the ship from here,” Lance said, looking over Keith’s shoulder and out to the sea and the beautiful horizon. The sun was so high in the sky that everything shone a brilliant blue. “It’ll be fine. I’ll get used to your home,”

Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder, whispering quietly, “You shouldn’t have to…”

Lance paid him no heed, instead he sought to exploring the rest of the room with Keith as a stable support. Keith had opened the windows wide to let in the cool air, making the little silver chimes on the windows ledge let out a faint tinkling of sound, which Lance seemed to be intent on touching, making the sound increase in volume. Once they reached the ensuite bathroom, Lance paused.

“What is this?” he asked, pointing to the small bath tub and shower.

Keith reached in and turned the shower on, the water sparked to life, steaming up the glass partitions. He suddenly turned red at the image that assaulted his mind. He had a perfect image of the beauty that was Lance, naked, in the shower, slowly rubbing soapy suds all over his skin, the water rolling off his body and slipping down the drain.

“Would you like to take a bath?” he asked, and almost bit his tongue at the awful question. Though his mind had other ideas, he was not going to force Lance into anything the siren didn’t want to do. He led Lance to the cool porcelain, giving the siren a better look of the contraption. “Maybe you’ll feel better _in_ water?”

Lance took a few moments to take the tiled room in. He was obviously not used to human amenities, being a creature of the sea, they had no use for anything on land. Oh, the images in Keith’s mind would not stop. Would Lance emerge out of the shower, steam pouring off his wet shoulders, a damp towel wrapped around his thin waist. Would he make his way over to Keith, holding his arms out, and calling out to him?

They should shower together…to…conserve the water. Yes. What a great, economical idea!

_No._ Stupid Keith, it was too soon for them to share that much intimacy. But all he could think of was how Lance’s body would feel pressed up against his, wet, warm and wanting.

He forced himself out of his lewd thoughts, watching as Lance settled himself at the corner of the tub, leaning a hand in to play with the shower water. He was smiling so prettily, and he looked so enthralled by something so simple, so _normal_ to a human.

“Will you come too?” he asked. Keith was floored.

Before his imagination supplied him with many more images, all too x-rated for him to think straight, he turned off the shower and ushered Lance to the bedroom.

“Let’s just rest for now,” he said, pulling at the covers and duvet on the bed.

Lance shrugged and let Keith wrap him up tight in the covers. He raised his arms up for Keith to come to bed with him, and Keith couldn’t help but slip in next to the siren. Lance’s fingers’ wrapped around his arm, sliding up to his chest and tugging at his shirt.

“Is there something you want?” he asked, chuckling low. He heard the siren whine, and pressed his mouth to the sirens forehead, kissing him quickly. But Lance whined again, and Keith kissed his nose quickly, with the third whine, Keith leaned in and pressed his lips to Lance’s own parted ones. The kiss was slow, luxurious and gentle. As if they had all of the time in the world.

Lance suddenly rolled Keith onto his back, forcing Keith’s arms up above them onto the pillow, rendering Keith pinned onto the bed. He parted his thighs on either side of Keith’s hips, pressed down low, his free hand picking and pinching at Keith’s shirt, rucking it up. Lance’s fingers found purchase on Keith’s chest, and he raked his nails against the pale skin. Keith bit back a moan, helpless under the siren. He could feel Lance through the material of his skirt like shorts. He was hard, and still growing.

“ _Mi alma gemela,”_ Lance murmured, kissing him again. " _De necesito, déjame tenerte_ ,"

Even though Keith did not understand what he was saying, he couldn’t help but arch up into the kiss. Lance pulled back a few moments later, panting for breath. He slid up and pressed his lips to Keith’s still red raw wrists, then slowly moved down, kissing the dip of his elbow, his bicep, nipping lazily at his collar, tongue dancing along his throat.

Keith’s skin tingled, shivering in his strong hold. His hands were suddenly released, but he didn’t move them. Instead, he gripped at the feather soft pillow. Keith moaned as Lance moved lower, taking his hard nipple into that cool mouth, his tongue swirling in an erratic, nonsensical circle. His nails scored down Keith’s sides, gripping hard on his hips, as he moved onto the other nipple, giving it the same attention.

Keith’s eyes fell closed as Lance’s sharp teeth came to play, tugging and dragging deliciously at his skin. Keith’s nails dug into the downy pillows, almost ripping the material apart. Mere moments later, Lance moved lower and Keith gasped. Lance’s lips pressed against the soft skin of his stomach, cool hands spreading his thighs apart. He made quick work of Keith’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He helped Keith shuck them, and his underwear off. Keith felt a bit self-conscious, being with a beautiful man, but with the way Lance was looking at him, as if he were the most beautiful man in the world, Keith let his insecurities fly away.

And then Lance took him into his mouth. Keith gasped, nails digging and ripping tears in the sheets. It had never felt _that good!_ He pleaded pathetically as Lance moved, expertly, licking and sucking along the length, teeth scraping gently at the right places. Keith’s eyes shut tight at the euphoria bubbling deep inside him. But the siren slipped his cock from that exquisite heat.

“Look at me,” he said. His voice was raw and deep, as if he had the power of the entire sea at his mercy.

Keith glanced down to see Lance engulf his entire cock into that perfect mouth. His hands found the back of Lance’s head as electricity shook him, hitting him again and again as Lance began to move, he swallowed around Keith’s cock head, and Keith’s hips lurched up towards him.

“Fuck…Lance…yes! Please don’t stop! ...more!” He was yelling, screaming in pleasure, he didn’t know if he was making any sense. Neither did he care. He just knew he wanted more, more, _more._

Lance’s fingers gripped at his hips and thigh, licking and sucking at his length, muddling up Keith’s mind until all the man could do was lay there and let Lance do whatever he wanted to do with him.

“If you liked that,” Lance murmured, tongue playing with the slit on Keith’s cock, his hand, a tight fist, at the base. He looked up at Keith, their eyes locked, and he was completely lost.

_Quiznak…_ Keith looked completely fucked out already, and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

“You’re gonna love this,” His sea blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight and Keith couldn’t look away. Lance’s finned forearm pressed down hard against his stomach, holding him steady as his other fingers smoothly found the opening between his legs, pressing against the rosebud entrance and gliding in a slickened finger. He followed through with his tongue, licking deep at his hole.

Keith moaned Lance’s name. His thighs tightening around his shoulders, but the sirens mouth persisted. He shut his eyes, unable to take anything else, as Lance stretched him out, wetly adding in another finger, and then another. While his other hand lazily pumped his cock. Keith gasped, sucking in a tight breath when Lance’s expert fingers found a spot that forced stars into his eyes.

Lance grinned and continued to torment Keith until waves of pleasure rolled through him. Keith's toes curled and his thighs tightened around Lance’s shoulders, his heart pounding madly in his chest as he came, strips of white shooting out onto his stomach and Lance’s hand.

Lance let out a satisfied growl and slid sensuously up Keith’s sweaty and spent body. His cock was hard against Keith’s stomach, throbbing angrily. Keith leaned up into him, pressing their lips together. Lance still tasted of sweet salt, and Keith revelled in it.

“Can I?” Lance asked, meekly, and that made Keith hold back a chuckle. The siren had just given him the most amazing orgasm ever and he still asked whether they should continue?

“I love you,” he murmured, smothering their mouths together.

Taking that as a yes, Lance softly stroked his cock, pressing the head into Keith’s stretched hole. Keith arched his back at the sudden intrusion. He reached up and pressed a kiss to Lance’s mouth. Lance moaned, pressing into him harder, until the head of his cock was inside.

Keith whimpered, getting used to the thick cock inside. Lance shuddered, breathing harshly, and leaned in closer to him, staring deep into his eyes. Keith couldn’t look away.

“I’ve wanted this ever since I first saw you,” he growled, loving burning deep in his sea blue eyes. His markings shimmered like crystals. “Standing there at the wheel, you were so beautiful,”

Keith’s cock twitched valiantly, Lance’s words driving him over the edge. Lance leaned down and dragged his lips down the cords of Keith’s neck, bruising and biting with his sharp teeth. Finally, after a few moments of teasing him with the tip of his cock, Lance pushed deep inside.

He growled as Keith’s nails dug into his shoulders, mouth wide open with a moan. His body was laid out for Lance to do with as he pleased. So Lance did, he thrust hard and fast, fucking into him like he had been dreaming about, reaching between them to give Keith’s half hard cock a few tugs.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Keith begged, his hips lifting up and grinding against the siren, forcing Lance in as deep as he could. He wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, gritting his jaw as he came for the second time.

Lance chuckled, slowing down, pulling nearly all the way out. He untangled Keith’s legs from around his waist, teasing his entrance with his tip. He was so thick and threatening to slide out.

“Don’t go…” Keith breathed, reaching up and pulling him closer.

“I plan to stay inside you forever, _mi amor_ ,” Lance murmured, kissing him hungrily.

Keith could still taste the sweet saltiness that was purely Lance, and he knew he’d never grow old of that perfect taste. And he couldn’t help but agree to the siren’s words. He too could stay like this, completely submitted, filled to the brim, completely safe and protected by this all powerful mythical being.

Lance tugged at his bottom lip, his teeth grazing and tugging as he slowly slid his cock back inside him. Keith lost his breath. Fast sex was something powerful, but this, being held down by his husband, being kissed so thoroughly, being entered so slowly. It was something else entirely. He could feel every ridge, every perfect bump and shape of that wonderful cock as it dragged slowly in and out.

Keith’s cock was valiant, but he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to come a third time that night. His instead sought to give the siren everything he desired. He dug his nails into Lance’s back, leaving crescent shapes in his skin. He squeezed around Lance’s cock, hearing the siren gasp, moaning as he did it again. Lance's pace increased until it was back to the thirsty, bed rocking height that it had been before. And Keith could feel him getting close, his movements were more stuttering now.

He moaned as he came, his body shuddering over Keith’s. Keith stared, eyes wide as he watched the beautiful man at the highest point of ecstasy, a feeling _he_ caused. Lance’s elbows gave way and he stumbled onto Keith’s sweaty body. Keith wrapped his arms around the siren, pressing him closer. Lance’s body was cool to the touch, which was no longer surprising. They were both breathing harshly, hearts beating madly, but surprisingly as one.

Slowly they came out of their high, Lance slipped out of Keith, making him groan as Lance’s cock grazed along his oversensitive skin. Too tired to do much else, Keith tugged at the duvet and covered them both. They’d be sticky and dirty later, but they’d deal with that when the time came.

Right now, Keith just wanted his husband in his arms. Lance laid his head on Keith’s chest, breathing in his scent, their legs tangled together, hot and sweaty.

“I love you,” he murmured into Keith’s chest, cool fingers making idle patterns along his skin.

“Rest, _nae salang_ ,” Keith murmured, tightening his grip on Lance and letting the day wash over them both. "I love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mi alma gemela_ \- "you are my soulmate"  
>  _De necesito, déjame tenerte_ \- "I need you, let me have you,"  
>  _Mi amor_ \- "My love"  
>  _Nae salang_ "My love"


	7. Chapter 7

The Castle of Altea was just as beautiful as the town. There were large lion-like statues at the entrance, standing tall and powerful. Coran walked ahead of them, moving quickly through the castle. Keith took Lance’s hand and followed him through the hallways.

Coran had come to them early that morning, knocking incessantly on the door. Keith had vaulted up from the warm and comfortable bed, forcing Lance to wake too. The siren had wrapped his arms tighter around Keith’s waist, whining low and dragging him back down to bed.

Keith tapped his lips to Lance’s head and wrenched the sirens tight hold from around him. There was nothing more he’d like to do than stay in bed with his husband, but right now there was someone at the door, and he really didn’t want that person to get an eyeful of them both, naked except for the sheets around them.

Telling Lance he’d be right back, Keith got out of bed, turning a shade of red when Lance sleepily wolf whistled at his nakedness. He wrapped the sheets around his waist and rolled his eyes at his husband.

Opening the door, Coran pushed into the room, standing happily in the middle of the room, not caring that there were two naked men. He instead told them that he had found Shiro, at the castle. They had quickly gotten ready, gotten their things and headed out with Coran.

But now Keith was really rethinking things. He planned to inform Shiro of what had happened, but everything around him was… _breakable_. Keith didn’t think he’d ever be able to live in such an extravagant place like this. Everything was just so otherworldly to someone like him.

He only ever had a small cot in the corner of the large dormitory of the orphanage, and a small shelf of books, books that he shared with the others. This place…it was something else entirely.

Coran seemed to know where he was going, so Keith pulled Lance in closer, the siren had wrapped both of his arms around Keith’s and was leaning his head onto his shoulder, looking around the castle in astonishment. It was as if they were going on a date, looking at the sights. It was rather nice.

Keith was going to make sure, once the found Shiro and got him back onto the ship, seeing it was spic and span, safe, he’d take Lance out on a date. A _real_ one.

As they made their way deeper into the castle, Keith suddenly had the sinking feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

They stopped in front of two large doors that reached high up to the ceiling and curved at the very top. There were mermaids and pointy eared Altean’s carved onto the metal of the door. The statues were all holding their arms out to the top of the door, where there was a large dome-like shape – the sun?

The courtesan room was just as humungous as the rest of the castle. The sun was shining through the large arched windows, some pushed open to let in the cool cliff side sea air. There was an array of comfortable looking sofa’s and intricately carved tables around the room, a large table at the corner wall with all sorts of ornaments on it. At the other end of the room were a few Altean’s dressed in uniforms, standing at the doorway leading to what may have been a kitchen.

In the very centre of the room, on one of the comfortable sofas, was Shiro, he looked up and noticed them, ushering them over. Sitting opposite him was a beautiful, dark skinned woman, with long, flowing white hair.

Was that the princess?

She had a gold band around her head, with a jewel in the centre, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, almost cat like in a sense.

“Allura?” Lance suddenly said, rushing over to the princess. He held his arms out and almost jumped onto her.

“Lance! What are you doing here?” The princess asked, leaned up into him, taking him into her arms, her eyes widened at the shock of seeing him.

Keith quelled the sudden feeling of jealously that bubbled into him at the sight of Lance being so happy to see the beautiful woman. Until he noticed the tell-tale markings just below her eyes, two familiar markings that shimmered a pretty blue. Just like Lance’s.

Lance squeezed her tightly. “I got mated.”

Allura patted him on the top of his head, and pulled him back. She took a good look at him, sniffing just by the side of his head. “I...I can see that. Are you...?”

“Very happy,” Lance replied, he reached back and ushered for Keith to come closer. Keith complied, unsure what else to do. His gaze ran to Shiro, who had an eyebrow quirked up, but other than that, the captain didn’t seem angry or upset.

Lance took Keith’s arm and held him out before Allura. “Meet my husband. Allura this is Keith, Keith, this is my sister Allura.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Keith said, holding his hand out for her to shake. This was the princess of the Holy City. This was royalty. And she was Lance’s sister. Wait.... _sister?_ He leaned into Lance, muttering into his pointy ear. “She is a ‘you-know-what’?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, she's a siren. Princess in fact,”

“So she's...mated too?” Keith asked, he wasn’t sure just what that meant. She was here, on land. There was no other way he knew a siren to be on land unless they were mated to a human.

The princess of Altea was a siren. She had ruled here for a very long while, Keith wasn’t sure just how long, but then again, newspapers and articles were usually used to keep him warm on a cold night, rather than to be read.

“Has been for decades,” Lance replied, motioning his arms out at the captain of Voltron.

Wait…what? “…to Shiro?”

 Lance nodded, smiling brilliantly. He must have been extremely ecstatic when Allura had told him of being mated to a human. No wonder he wasn’t freaked out when they had mated. He already knew what to expect.

The Princess of Altea was a siren.

That made Lance… he shuddered. “You're a prince?”

Lance shrugged his shoulders, “Technically.”

“Oh…I…” Keith’s face fell, his heart beating madly. A prince… Lance was a prince. And he…oh _god._ What the hell was a _prince_ doing with someone like _him?_ Keith sucked in a breath, knowing he was breathing harshly. His palms were sweating and his heartbeat only increased all the more.

A prince.

Lance was a prince.

And what was Keith? He was just a lowly orphan boy who had to stow away on a ship and fight through horrid seas just to keep his new home. Which he wasn’t sure was his home anymore. Shiro hadn’t said he’d let him stay.

Lance was royalty, god damn it! He was someone important to the betterment of the country. He couldn’t stay married to someone like Keith. Lance was probably going to be next in line to the throne. He’d have princes and princesses flocking to marry him, to be mated to him, and he was going to finally see Keith for what he truly was and force him to leave.

Oh God, Keith knew this was going to happen. He just hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

And now he was stuck in Altea, Lance was going to go back to the sea with his family, or he was going to stay in the castle with his sister, _the Princess of Altea,_ and live a happy, long life in luxury. Like he deserved.

And Keith…

He…

…oh god. He had nowhere to go now. Maybe if he begged the princess, he could stay here as staff, a cleaner, something. He could wash the dishes, clean the floors, anything, as long as he had some place to stay, as long as he could _look_ at Lance.

All he wanted to know was Lance was okay, that he was happy. This siren had wormed his way into Keith’s heart with no chance of escaping. But if Lance wanted Keith gone, he’d take the first step out of the castle and never turn back. Because he _knew_ Lance was not going to want anything to do with him now. Allura would be able to give him everything he deserved. A home, a family, a good life.

The emotions too overwhelming, Keith suddenly stood up, wrenching his arms from Lance’s hold. He wanted to stay and hold his husband a little longer…no, not husband anymore, he was just Lance now, _Prince_ Lance.

“I need to leave,” he said, feeling tears threaten, his throat choking. He needed to get away from this. Maybe he could make a run for it now? Lance would be unhappy, sure. But he’d understand why Keith was doing this. He’d _have_ to.

He couldn’t keep up with a prince. He had nothing to offer Lance any more. He was just as useless now as he had been when he was younger. Worthless.

What Lance even saw in him was a mystery. But it didn’t matter. Sure Lance said he loved him now…but, the castle was such a better place for him. He deserved the best, and Keith was anything but.

Lance would quickly get over him, he’d be sad at first, he’d curse Keith for leaving, but then he’d see where he was, _what_ he was and what he was destined for. And he’d forget all about the little orphan child he had met on a boat.

Keith didn’t belong here, and he didn’t have anything left now.

“I'm sorry to intrude.” He bowed his head at the princess. Not waiting for a reply, he quickened his steps and rushed out of the courtesan room.

“Wait Keith.” He heard Lance yell, but he didn’t listen, he just kept running.

 

_Run, run, run._

The port came into view, but Keith veered away from the large, familiar ship. He had no one in Altea, and Voltron was no longer his home. He had nowhere else to go now, but he knew he had to get out of Altea, all together.

There was nothing left for him here.

He instead saw a big, black ship on the other pier, it looked like it was about to take off. There were two people screaming at one another, an Altean and a large purple skinned man. But Keith didn’t pay attention to them, he instead took that chance to get onto the ship. He couldn’t pretend to be a crew member, everyone on the ship was the same species as the purple skinned man, so he’d stick to the shadows here.

His heart yearned for him to return to Lance, to return to that morning where they were lying in bed together, happy and sated. The morning sun glistening over Lance’s tanned skin, making it glow a beautiful caramel that Keith wanted to lick, his eyelashes long as they fanned over his cheeks, over the markings, as he slept peacefully, his mouth opened a little. His arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, legs tangled together. Keith had held him close to his heart, running his fingers up and down Lance’s back, taking in his scent, his warmth and just being.

But now, Keith didn’t have anything.

Lance was going to hate him, he was going to curse him, and never look at him again. But…Lance would be happier with people like him, people who understood what he was, what he needed. _He_ _deserved the world._ And Altea would give him that. His smile could bring the earth shattering to its knees, the people, _his people_ , would do anything for him. They had their princess, and their prince.

So Keith ran.

Turning a corner, he bumped into a large being, looking up he saw the man had purple skin, long hair and yellow eyes, one which had a red visor on it. He was decked in black armour and glared at Keith.

“Watch where you’re going,” he growled, taking Keith by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up to his immense height.

“Leave me alone,” Keith growled back, thrusting his hands out at the man, his palms hit him hard on his chest. The blow should have sent him back, but the purple skinned man didn’t budge.

“Feisty aren’t you,” The man said, his red visor eye gleaming in the sunlight. “You’re on a Galran ship now, boy.”

Keith’s eyes widened. He had heard that species before. He never knew what they looked like, or who they were. But he knew they were bad news.

“Zarkon’s gonna love you,” the purpled Galran said, holding him under his arms and making his way through the large ship and to the captains’ cabin.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied...there is some angst.
> 
> Really Keith, now look what you'e done!  
> Oooh, Lance is going to be livid af.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (still hiding behind a massive pillow fort, holding onto a wooden spoon, and a colander on her head)  
> You were mad at me before?  
> Get ready to want to kill me now.
> 
> WARNING!  
> Slight non-con moments though nothing actually happens, mentions of rape.

Keith felt like he was flying.

It was such a bizarre sensation, like someone had put his body through a blender and poured the remaining results elsewhere. The ground below was swaying, shaking and swerving like some weird earthquake, and something was pressing hard into his stomach, cutting into his skin as it scraped against his ribs, something that felt like steel. It felt like thousands of metal shards were pressing into his body, speeding up and slamming into his stomach, until he couldn’t take it any longer.

This was dying…he was dying. He had to be.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped and Keith was thrown to the ground. He hit the wood, hard, his body aching and protesting, his arm screaming in pain. He had definitely broken something.

“What are you?” A long thin, purple finger appeared before his blurry eyes and a feeling of dread filled him as he followed the finger up to the man in battle suit armour and harsh yellow eyes. Keith shivered, repulsed at the very gaze of the man, it felt as if spiders legs were scuttling around all over his skin. He felt cold, broken and close to death.

This was the captain of the ship.

“You’re quite pretty,” The Galran captain ran his finger down Keith’s cheek.

Keith grimaced, he loathed the cold feeling of that hand on him, it made his stomach lurch in protest.

_He was going to die here._

He instead focused his mind on Lance, wanting his last memory to be about the happiness he had felt with his…with Lance. He tried to remember Lance’s smile, his taste, his touch, and savoured it.

The hands on his skin continued, running down from his cheek to his shoulder, and down to his chest. Keith felt like he couldn’t move anymore. The massive Galran wasn’t assaulting him, but it felt like he could see into every single bad memory Keith had, everything he had done wrong, and he was bringing it all out in that one simple touch.

Keith wanted to throw up.

He didn’t know how long it went on for, only that he felt like he was going crazy. He focused on Lance. _Just focus on Lance_. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way those markings shimmered, the feeling of being wrapped up in his cool arms, the heat of his mouth on Keith’s skin. And not of the hand that was going lower and lower on his body.

“You’re mated, aren’t you?” the Galran captain said, his voice like ice in Keith’s mind. “I can feel that god awful connection stink up my ship,”

The Galran captain’s fingers returned up, ever so slowly. Keith forced back bile, but he trained his gaze at those yellow eyes. Those eyes were filled with an evil hunger. But Keith lifted his chin and refused to look away. He was frightened, but no matter how bad the pain would get, it was all worth it knowing that Lance was safe.

“I’m going to enjoy watching my crew break it,” the captain smirked, his fingers tracing up Keith’s neck and to his jaw. “My crew will fuck you until you no longer smell like a filthy flower,”

When that hands reached his mouth, Keith bit into the skin, hard, drawing blood and muscle up. The captain screamed, pulling his hand from Keith’s mouth.

“Fuck you,” Keith growled, spitting the Galran’s blood from his mouth. The sailors surrounding him advanced, but the captain stopped them with a raise of his hand.

“I like your bravery,” the captain hissed, his smirk widening. “But, that’s not going to get you anywhere,”

Fear clawed at Keith, but he refused to back down. He gave the captain a steady glare, though his body ached, he was not about to let this monster get to him. So Keith stood up, straight and tall, his shoulders thrown back and his eyes blazing. There was no reluctance, no fear in his posture, and no regret in his stance. He only showed his strength and his determination.

The thought of this monster, this _Galran_ touching him made his skin crawl. He knew he was going to die here, but he’d rather die fighting, with honour, than succumb to this vile creature.

“Do your worst,” he spat. He was going to stay strong and take anything this Galran threw at him. There was no rescue for him, he was stuck here. But he wasn’t going to lay down and take it.

“I like you,” The captain replied, his laughter bellowing in the large cabin. “I might just have to keep you. I think you’ll be very useful as a wench,”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you, I’d rather die,”

“Oh, it won't be me fucking you, you’re _filthy_ ,” he said, grimacing as he gave Keith a once over. “But maybe once my crew have had you, you’ll get your wish,”

Keith had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was stuck here now, and the captain didn’t look like the forgiving type.

“I’ve got to train you first,” the captain replied, laughing once again. The men around him laughed alongside him. Keith grimaced at the sound.

The captain’s gaze fell from gleeful to downright psychotic. He held his uninjured hand to Keith’s neck, squeezing so hard that Keith turned a slight tinge of blue from the lack of oxygen. His vision was darkening, but he did not look away from those yellow eyes.

The captain laughed, the sound like a bats wings. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you,”

He threw Keith across the room. Keith thudded hard, his arm protesting and screaming. He gasped in precious air, but sat up, defiant. He was not going to be messed with by a Galran captain. He was not going to show his pity.

The Galran sailors advanced at him, but Keith was ready. He ducked down low as one Galran approached him. Holding his injured arm to his chest, he reached for the weapon one Galran was holding by his side. He spun his leg out, knocking the Galran down, when his hand touched metal, he yanked at it. He had a weapon now.

But two sailors appeared behind him, holding onto his arms. He bit back a scream at his broken arm and tried to struggle free, but they didn’t budge. Keith quickly turned, forcing the Galran’s grip to loosen enough for him to slip free. He grimaced at the pain cutting through his arm, but at least he was free now.

He sliced upwards with the knife he had taken from the first Galran, the one approaching him shuddered, stumbling back and falling down to the ground, screaming as dark blood erupted from his front.

The others suddenly hesitated, not expecting Keith to fight back. The second Galran holding him, loosened his grip, but Keith turned the knife so it was facing backwards, and thrust his elbow, and the blade of the knife, into his stomach. The Galran fell back, clutching his waist, but at least Keith was free now.

Keith quickly stood up, rushing to the other end of the room, and slashing and hacking at any Galran that came in his way. He lifted his knife up and sliced it down through another Galra, pressing into his shoulder. The Galran screamed, and the knife struggled to continue its path, as if it were being pushed through thick butter. Sprays of dark almost black blood sprayed out, coating Keith’s skin.

It was only when the Galran finally fell to the ground that Keith yanked his knife out, the blade soaked in his blood.

He turned to the other sailors, covered in blood, his arm surely broken, and with the look of murder in his dark gaze. The other Galran’s hesitated, stepping away rather than towards him.

“Enough,” the captain held his arm up, stopping the crew. “You’ve stained my floor,”

Keith sagged in relief, nearly falling to the ground in his exhaustion. He felt like he had just run a marathon.

“Thace, take him to the brig,” the captain said, motioning for another large Galran sailor to his side.

Thace was large, immensely tall and muscular, yet he had this beauty about him that was almost indescribable. He was…warmer. But Keith wasn’t sure if he were ready to trust this man at all.

“Don’t resist, if you expect to survive this,” Thace growled low, holding onto his uninjured arm and yanking him out of the cabin.

Keith growled, unable to stand, but not letting them get a one up on him. “If you so much as _touch—”_

“You’re not my type,” Thace replied, taking him out of the cabin and to the cold sea air on the main deck.

The sun had long disappeared into the horizon, Altea was a large hill of black in the distance. He could almost make out the castle, shining in its brilliance on the cliff edge, and his thoughts returned to Lance. He had no right,  _he_ had left Lance. 

Keith looked up to the stars, spotting Vega and Altiar glimmering proudly and so brightly in the distance. He wondered if Lance would look out at these stars and remember the story, remember _him_. He knew this would probably be the last time he saw the stars, the last time he saw any freedom. So he savoured what he could.

Thace led him down to the darkness, to the prisons at the very bottom of the ship. He knew the darkness would be filled with pain. He already felt razor sharp blades tearing into his insides, agony lacing his veins. He gasped, but his lungs were against him, every breath felt like acid being poured into his throat.

He coughed, trying to get rid of the substance clogging his throat, worrying he was about to hack his lung, but he slowly came aware that he was being held. A hand clamped around his waist, feeling like it was cutting him in half.

“You’re having a panic attack,” he heard Thace say. “Just breathe.”

His vision was blurry. He blinked, trying to focus. He yelped and pushed the large Galran from him. But Thace held on strong.

“Breathe half breed.” Thace said, running a soothing hand down Keith’s head, patting him like a father would. He placed Keith onto a cot in a small metal bar cell.

Keith cried out, pain heaping into the agony invading his body. He curled into himself, hot and cold chills raced over his skin. He felt a thick blanket being laid over him and the cell door slammed closed behind him.

_Half breed..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIIIIIT!  
> Before you get the pitchforks and fire, ready to hunt me down and kill me.  
> Just think of how bad ass and murderous Lance is going to feel once he finds out what a Galran has done to his husband?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?  
> Two chapters in one day? Has she gone mad?
> 
> Yes, yes. I most certainly have.  
> I couldn't leave it where it was. The angst was killing me.

Hours…days…months…years…

_…Lance…Lance…Lance…Lance…_

How long had he even been here? He didn’t know anymore. The ship swayed over waves as they made their way further and further from Altea. His eyes seemed to have adjusted to the complete darkness of the brig. He could even make out every single whorl in the blackened wood at his back.

In the first few days, a Galran would come in every few hours, he’d sneer and jeer at Keith, rattle against the bats as if to try and scare him. They all treated him as a prisoner, a stowaway in the ship. But as the days grew, even they had stopped coming.

Had they forgotten him?

However, the Galran who had brought him here, Thace, would appear twice a day, every day, like clockwork. He’d appear either early in the morning or late in the night, and then once again in the middle of the day – or at least that’s what it felt like to Keith. He had nothing to tell him to the time, or the day, other than the bars before him, the sea below him and the wood at his back.

There was no concept of time here. Keith didn’t know if it had been a mere few hours or a few years since he had been placed in here.

_Lance…Lance…Lance…_

But Thace was the only solace he received, Thace was _nice._ Well nicer than the others. He brought small rations of food, mostly what he could hide on his person every time he came to check on Keith.

But Keith was stuck here.

_…Lance…Lance…Lance…Lance…_

Time crawled so slowly in this wooden cage. He lay, exhausted, hungry and dying of thirst on the hard bed. The pain in his body had dulled, but his arm broke through his restraint.

He focused his mind on something else.

_Lance…Lance…Lance…Lance!_

Don’t focus on your pain, remember him. Remember everything about him. His smile that could shine brighter than a thousand stars, his laugh that could render Keith completely stunned, his eyes that rivalled the stars, his beautiful voice, his pretty pout, his gorgeous body, his breath taking kiss, his hot touch, his delicious taste.

_Remember him._

What an idiot he was…this was most definitely karma rearing its ugly head. He had taken a beautiful, mythical being and forced him out of his habitat, loved him, cared for him, _married him,_ and then left him with his family, with his home.

And now…Keith was stuck here.

He didn’t know where he was, or how long it had been since he had snuck on board. Lance would never come to find him. He’d probably forgotten all about Keith by now. Forgotten all about the silly orphan boy on the boat.

Keith perked up when his cell door opened. He was too tired, and too depressed to stand, or do anything. Let these Galran’s do whatever they wanted to him. But then again, he’d rather die than let anyone think him feeble.

Thace appeared at the cell door. His face was expressionless, mouth set in a straight line. As was his usual façade. But Keith knew something wasn’t right. He heaved his heavy, tired body up from the bed, he was in no mood to fight. But he wasn’t going to let anyone think he was a frail and weak human being.

“Get up, half breed.” Thace said, his voice was tense as he walked in to the cell.

Keith narrowed his gaze, but stood up. His legs protested, not used to the sway of the boat, the lack of food and water, and the utter exhaustion and injuries he had sustained. His arm had been relocated by Thace a long time back, but it still ached every time he tried to move it. It was useless now.

But Thace was his only chance to escape. He just needed to get through to him.

“Why do you call me half breed?” he asked, and once again, much like every other time Keith had asked, Thace did not answer.

Keith’s gaze never left the massive Galran. He growled when Thace clamped his massive hand around his arm, dragging him up so he was standing straighter. He yanked on Keith’s arm, escorting him out of the cell.

He stopped at the cell doors, looking back and forth the empty hallway. There was no one there. No one ever came down here anymore. It was as if they had forgotten Keith was even here. _How long had it been?_

Thace tugged him out of the cell and into the dim hallway.

“Where are you taking me?” Keith asked, he was too weak to struggle under that tight grip. He grimaced at the bright light invading his eyes, his vision had gotten too used to the complete darkness. These artificial lights were too bright.

Thace didn’t answer, keeping completely silent, like a ghost, as he dragged Keith from the cell and down the short hallway. The entire interior of the ship went by in a blur of black and neon purple. They stopped at the sound of footsteps, before continuing through the hallways.

This ship didn’t seem as vast as it was, but it was humungous from the inside, it twisted and turned, room upon room, hallway upon hallway, like a maze. Keith took a mental note of everything that he could, but even in his tired state, he wasn’t able to take everything in.

They stopped at a turn in the hallway, leading to a curved room at the very back of the ship. The sound of the turbines and the propellers were so loud, shaking the very ground below his feet the closer he got to the edge

Thace wasted no time, taking a quick look along the hallway, he yanked at Keith’s arm and pushed him towards the door. Keith looked around in uncertainty. He stayed silent, trying to make as little noise as possible. Thace looked like he knew what he was doing.

But why?

Thace pushed open the door and walked in. He stopped at the entrance, making sure no one else was inside. When he saw the room was empty, he yanked Keith into the room and closed the door with a defiant thud behind him. The door locked.

The lights flickered on and Keith sucked in a breath. The room was filled with ships and boats of all shapes and seized. Most of them looked like normal rowing boats, but many of them were long, narrow and sleek, futuristic in a way. They were the same colour as the rest of the ship, and oil like black and neon purple.

These weren’t just ordinary boats, these were built to _fly_.

Thace didn’t give him a chance to look at anything else. He herded Keith to one of the smaller, yet sturdier single man cruisers. It had long wings in an x shape, and an entire roof made of glass. It was magnificent.

“Are we going to get on this ship?” he asked, watching as Thace pressed a claws finger to door of the ship. The ship shivered, oozing and shimmering like the oil colour it was, before the door swooshed open. He pushed Keith into the dark cabin inside.

The inside was a comfortable looking space for one person, though it was easily big enough to fit two or three. There was a small cot on one side, and a few storage doors on the other, at the very front was the cockpit.

“You can’t pilot these ships,” Thace’s voice was tight. He pushed Keith to the very front of the ship, getting in himself.

“What do you expect me to do then?” Keith asked, wanting to get as much information as possible out of this man. They had to be a reason why he saved Keith. No one ever did anything nice for him out of the pure kindness of their heart. He _must_ have an ulterior motive.

Thace pulled open a few cupboards and threw a wrapped package to Keith. “I expect you to stay here until I get you, half breed.”

Keith caught the package and looked at it. Bread, or was it a pastry, he wasn’t sure, neither did he care. It was wrapped in a small plastic case, which Keith had no trouble ripping open. He shoved the sweet tasting bread in his mouth, moaning at the taste. His stomach protested after being empty for however long it had been, but Keith ignored it.

“I had been stocking this ship for my escape,” Thace answered, setting himself down on the cot, Keith took to the ground by the cockpit chair, eating as much as he could. “But I think you have a better chance of saving us all,”

“Saving you?” Keith asked, between bites. “From what?”

“From the captain, from Zarkon,” Thace answered, reaching up and tossing Keith a bottle of fresh water.

Keith took it, twisting the top open, and drank his fill. He swallowed all he could and let out a breath.

“So you’re taking me from one prison, to another?” he asked, trying to control the feeling of dread that had been building up inside him ever since he landed on this ship, and keeping his voice as calm as possible. There was no need to panic now.

Thace looked down at his confused face, seeing his eyes blazing with frustration and anger. This was going to be harder than it looked. He let out a breath, running his hand through his purple hair.

“Eat,” he said, motioning for Keith to continue, “Build up your strength. You’re going to need it.”

Keith frowned, taking a few more bites from the bread. Thace had been different from the start. There was something about him that didn’t scream ‘danger’ like the other Galran’s on this ship had. “You’re not like the others, are you?”

The words stuck to his throat. And he hoped he wasn’t overplaying his hand. This was all he had. But what if he was wrong? He was risking his life here, he knew it. But he had nowhere else to go. Lance… _Lance_ …he didn’t have Lance anymore…Lance hated him now, he was _sure_ of it. Lance had forgotten all about him. He was _sure of it!_

No one ever loved Keith, no one ever devoted themselves for him. No one would save him. But at least…at least he could get as much information as possible from this man. And maybe, _maybe_ , he could help Lance. Help the Alteans. Help whoever else the Galra wanted to destroy.

Thace leaned in close, looking around just in case. The door had closed behind them when he had come in, and his ears didn’t hear any footsteps outside. They were alone.

“I am part of the resistance,” he answered, leaning in close. “There are a few Galran’s who don’t follow Captain Zarkon, we don’t want to hurt you,”

“I believe you,” Keith replied. What else could he do, though Thace had a gun holstered to his hip, his body language showed nothing but trust, of kindness, around Keith.

For a moment, Keith saw Thace smile. It was barely there before it fell.

The sound of a siren echoed through the ship, followed but the thudding of boots echoing outside. Thace looked out of the front of the ship, pushing Keith low to the ground. Keith ducked down and looked to the back door of the ship with alarm. He wished he had a weapon. He could do so much more damage with one. But he had lost his knife when Thace had taken him to the brig.

Looking around, he noticed a pole sticking out from under the cot, he could easily jimmy it out if he needed it.

Thace stood suddenly, making his way to the door. He held a hand up, stilling Keith in his place.

“What’s happening?” Keith asked.

Thace shushed Keith, holding a finger to his lips. “It’s a raid, something is attacking the ship,”

“Some _thing?_ ” Keith asked, but was interrupted when the ship suddenly shook. It rocked back and forth along the seabed, the flying ship they were in scraped against the wood ground. Keith heard a shrieking sound coming from outside the ship, and felt his heart actually heat up.

“Don’t move,” Thace warned, his voice a whisper. “And don’t bring any attention to yourself.” And with that, he pushed the door open and walked out, leaving Keith alone in the ship.

Keith didn’t move at first, just listening as Thace talked to the other Galran’s who had entered the hanger. The ship shook once again, and the Galran’s outside started yelling to one another.

Scrambling for the pole, Keith took a tight grip of the side sticking out and slowly, ever so slowly, started turning it from its handle. He winced every time it made a squeak. But it didn’t budge.

He growled inwardly, and lay back on the metal of the ship, keeping well out of sight. He could hear the Galran’s outside, rushing and running around. Yelling and screaming at whatever it was attacking the ship.

Looking up, he peered through the glass roof and to the line of windows and portholes. It was night time again, and the stars were shining so brightly in the sky. Tilting his head a little to the side, he could spot Altiar looking as beautiful as ever.

_Lance._

_“Keith!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I'm trying to keep this short.
> 
> Thank you for all of your lovely comments, please put the pitchforks down, our little Keith is going to be saved.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Keith!”_

Someone was calling out to him. He was sure of it. Keith groaned, his body still protesting at every movement he made. But he ignored it and tried to get up and get a look at whoever it was. No one on the ship knew his name. And Thrace called him half breed. So it must have been his imagination.

It was so dark, he was barely able to see his own hand when he brought it to his face. But Keith had been used to this darkness. He had spent the last however long it had been in a cell much darker than this. At least he had the starlight to keep him company.

Altiar was so beautiful.

_“Keith!”_

There is was again. And it sounded so familiar. But what would Lance be doing here? He was back home, in his grand castle, with his family, probably about to get married to some beautiful Altean woman.

_Argh,_ Keith couldn’t take it anymore. It had been a great idea to leave the castle, at the time. But now, he wished he had stayed. Right now, he wished he could have gotten one last proper look at his…at Lance. Kissed him one last time. Instead of acting like an idiot and running away. He hadn’t even explained, he just assumed Lance would understand. Lance, the pretty siren who didn’t even understand how a lamp worked, would he have understood Keith’s decision to run?

Of course he would have, Keith was setting him short. Lance was a bright and beautiful being. Smart and caring, he’d slowly start to understand just why Keith was such a dick to him. And maybe, _maybe_ Keith would be forgiven.

Keith was stupid, and now he was stuck here with a spy Galran who wanted to perform regicide and take down the king of Galrans, Zarkon. Looking to the door, he huddled his back against the back of the cockpit chair. Thace had been gone for a while now.

Keith had gone through most of the pantry, it hadn’t been fully stocked, but he had taken as much as he could, while leaving enough for a long trip. He wished he hadn’t, because his stomach was protesting, wanting to be fed once again.

His injured arm had swelled up, and his skin had turned a weird purple colour, probably because it was bruised. He gripped his hand into fists and wince when his nails dug into the palm of his skin. Great, he didn’t need to add insult to injury.

Everything was a mess.

The ship rocked, and it wasn’t because of the harsh waves. Thace had told him something was on the ship, he had thought they were marauders, or robbers, pirates or something. But whatever it was, it had literally rocked the ship so it swayed all the way to one side, before righting again.

And then something hit the ship.

Keith was thrown about as the ship rocked against the collision. Peering up a little, so he could peek outside, he saw a few Galrans running to the other oil slicked ships and boats. No one came to the flyer. But he could hear them yell at one another. The hull had been torn apart, large thick, black tentacles merged out of the dark waters and curled around the ship, breaking through the wood like it was nothing.

A monster was attacking the ship.

Great, Keith thought to himself. This was just what he needed.

The alarm was so loud, Galran’s were screaming and yelling, shots were being fired, but nothing was as loud as the bellowing and screeching that was coming from within the water itself.

Keith grimaced at the sound, it was _so loud_. It reverberated in his head, making him see stars behind his eyes. He held his uninjured hand up to his ear, clawing his nails into his hair, pressing the other to the metal. But he could hear the dull thud, thud, thud of footsteps and the screaming as sailors were being thrown overboard above him.

Another tentacle crashed into the wood just above him, Keith could see it splinter, small shards of wood raining onto the glass roof and bouncing off. The ship moved, the flyer he was in screeched along the ground, and Keith went along with it. He yelped and hit the cot, hard, the pipe he had sought to be his weapon before stabbed into his side and broken arm, making him cough up the sudden pain and groan.

He tried to move, but the pain was excruciating. Looking down, he was thankful the pole had only grazed a few inches into his skin, there wasn’t much blood. Or if there was, it was being staunched by the pipe. If he moved, he’d only cause himself more pain.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

Keith looked out from the roof, craning his neck up see out the glass. The entire bow had been destroyed. The main sail had dropped down over it. He could see the familiar spherical crows’ nest teetering precariously at the splintered edge.

He was thankful he was safe inside the small metal flyer. But he suddenly had a sinking feeling, where was Thace?

The creature, for that was the only thing that could be making the bellowing racket outside, peered into the large gaping hole. Keith stared straight into his black and yellow eye, for that was all that was visible through the massive hole. His heart thudded madly, he was unable to move.

What the hell was that?

The creature bellowed once again, and Keith ducked his head down, trying to hide his body. He waited, in the shadows of the oil black ship. There was no one around, but Keith knew it was only time before they came here, before either they killed him, or this massive monster ate him as a snack.

The ship rocked again, and Keith felt the pipe dig in deeper. He clenched his teeth, darkness crawling in his eyes. He wanted to cry out, but he didn’t make a sound. If he did, the monster would know where he was.

“Keep calm, just keep calm,” he murmured to himself, though anxiety wracked through his body. The pain was just too much. He pressed his hand to the pipe imbedded in his side, wishing the boat would stop moving. Wishing he could get out of here, just get up and fly this ship out to safety. But he was well and truly trapped here.

He was going to die here.

And all because he kissed a boy…

“I’m sorry Lance,” he dropped his head back, staring up at the monster, wishing he could take one last look at the stars.

He clenched his eyes, trying to hold back tears, he could hear the slippery sound of tentacles sliding across the wood of the black boat. He could hear the flyer groan as the tentacle wrapped around its body. He could hear the screeching sound of the metal legs of the flyer as he was taken by the monster.

He screamed as the flyer jerked him away from the pipe. It yanked out of him, and he hit his back against the cabin storage cupboards. He could feel the heat of his blood pooling all over the ground. His body was straining, his mind was depleting. And yet, all he could think of was Lance…Lance… _Lance_ …

“Keith!”

He knew he was imagining Lance calling his name. His mind was playing tricks on me. But he just had to make sure. Holding his injured hand to his wound, he groaned as he raised his other arm up, dragging his body along the pooling blood on the ground.

The flyer lifted up in the air, and Keith’s body folded up against the controls of the cockpit. He groaned at the pain, his head landing back onto the plush of the seat. He peered out as far as he could, not being able to lift himself up anymore.

The monster had its tentacles around the flyer and had lifted him high up in the air, his other many tentacles were squeezing and crashing against the Galran ship. Many Galran’s were screaming, others shooting at the monster, trying to hack at its thick appendages.

He saw a few boats in the water, making their way away from the danger on the boat. He hoped to God Thace was on one.

The monster’s lowered Keith onto its back. The ship shuddered as it found its place on the bumpy and slick body. The back of the ship was suddenly forced open, but Keith was unable to stay conscious anymore. He was so cold…

He swore he saw Lance’s beautiful face looking so worried, so happy, so beautiful, the starlight behind him as he came closer and closer to him. But what would Lance be doing here? Wasn’t he getting married?

“ _Quiznak,_ my Keith!” His mind was evil, his fantasy even made this mysterious figure _sound_ like Lance. Was this Keith’s last happy memory before he died?  "You've fully transformed this time, oh, _querida_ , how much pain you're in,"

Fully...transformed? To what? He felt himself being moved, carefully. His body protested, screaming in pain. He wished he could finally die, it was hurting so much.

“I’ve got you, _mi amor_ ,” Cool, familiar arms wrapped around his head, another larger pair of hands pressed against the wound on his side. “Thace! Move!”

How cruel fate was…making him imagine his husband and the Galran save him from his death. He had probably died a long time ago, and this was the reprieve he got before he finally met his maker.

But he got his wish. He finally got to see Lance _one last time._

_“I love you…Lance…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Keith is...saved?  
> And he's fully transformed, but Lance isn't freaked out?
> 
> Hmmm...I wonder why...  
> Put the pitchforks down, all the way. Have some cookies and milk, sit on a comfy chair and chill out. Because Lance and Keith are together again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lance did in fact call on a mythical Kraken to rescue his husband...
> 
> A/N  
> I don't want this fic to have the premise of Keith being half Galran as the main story (I've got my other story to write about all of that, hehe).  
> So, yes Keith is indeed half Galran here too, but it won't be as...traumatising for him in this fic.

Keith had transformed.

He lay on the soft and comfy bed in the heart of the castle in Altea, covers drawn up to his shoulders. Lance held his uninjured hand, pressing it close to his mouth as he watched his husband breath. He hadn’t moved ever since they brought Keith in two days ago.

Two days…and his husband slept on.

Keith’s skin had turned a pale purple, two large, long cat like ears protruded from the top of his head, his hair was still the same beautiful black, a little longer at the back.

Lance hadn’t been frightened of his husband transforming into a Galran. He had witnessed it many times before. When they spent weeks on the ship, every time they were together, Keith’s skin would turn a slight tinge of purple. At first it freaked him out, but when he looked at Keith, looked into those yellowing eyes, he still saw the same love, the same awe, as he did whenever he was pale skinned.

When they had made love, Keith’s claws had dug into his skin, his fangs bit into his neck, and his skin had bubbled purple, slick with sweat. And Lance had not been afraid. Because…

Well, because Keith was Keith. And his body not being able to control itself when they were together was a big turn on for the siren. But also because it seemed Keith didn’t know he was transforming. There were no mirrors on the ship – not that they cared to look. And they had too many other things to worry about than their vanity.

Oh, his poor _querido_!

Lance wished he could see into Keith’s eyes, see that they weren’t completely yellow like they had been when Lance first found him. Seeing him in that metal ship, his purpled skin so pale and sallow, his body so fragile and his eyes so wide, so bright and so _yellow,_ Lance had been scared _._ Not _of_ Keith, but _for_ Keith _._ How dare those awful Galran’s do this to him?

He had been so close to death, if they hadn’t got there…oh Lance didn’t want to think about it.

“Are you doing okay?” Shiro’s rough voice broke through Lance’s little nightmare.

Lance turned to see the captain at the door and shook his head. He was so anxious that his husband wouldn’t wake. Keith looked so pale. He had wires and pipes and god knows what else going into his skin, all in bout to help him wake quicker.

And yet…

Shiro placed a hand to Lance’s shoulder, his eyes were steady and confident. “He will wake up, I know it, but staying here and neglecting yourself is not helping him,”

Lance knew Shiro was right, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Every moment with Keith unconscious felt like decades. He pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He knew he was just following his natural instincts to protect his husband. The muscles in the side of his jaw clenched hard, he was closing himself off to everything, and everyone. He hadn’t even spoken to his sister since he got back.

If Keith didn’t wake up…Lance would rip through the earth itself to save him.

But there was no point of being negative now. He needed to be strong for his husband. He needed to focus. He took in a deep breath and nodded. His heart settled, but it still felt like someone had stabbed a thorn into his side. And he knew that feeling wouldn’t go away until his Keith woke up.

He had been so angry at the Galran’s when he had seen Keith’s pretty purple skin all bruised and bloodied, his fingers had clenched into fists and he wanted to destroy the monster that had done this to his husband.

How dare they hurt him?

In a flash, he had ordered his pet Kraken on those monsters. His power flowing like a tidal wave, his pet screeched and wrapped his tentacles tighter around the ship, not stopping until the ship was nothing but wreckage in the water. It had been surprisingly satisfying to see.

He hadn’t noticed Shiro leave the room, but he didn’t care. His focus was on his husband, and nothing else. So he had heard the groan that came from Keith's parted lips. Curious and elated that Keith was finally waking, Lance peered up at him. The duvet covered him all the way to his chest, but Lance knew he was only wearing black sleep pants underneath – he had been the one to rip off his shirt, careful of his injuries, when they had come in, and Hunk had tended to him. Wrapping gauze around his waist and slinging his harm to his chest.

Lance saw the sweat forming on his forehead, and slowly pulled the duvet from his body, hoping the fresh sea air coming from the slightly ajar window a few feet away would cool him down. His broad shoulders and abs were slicked with sweat, and his pyjama’s hung loose at his hips. Lance couldn’t help but stare at the mouth watering sight of him.

This purple skinned beauty was _all his!_

Lance’s gaze turned from innocent blue to a seductive sapphire, his mind returning to the night they had shared all those weeks back. He had been _perfect._ So wonderful, so _tight._ And yet, the next day he had left.

Why had he left?

He shook his head from those thoughts, there was no need to think of something like that now, not when all he wanted to do was be with his Keith when he woke up. He moved forward onto the bed, coming to terms with himself. His heart was beating crazy in his chest, his thoughts repeating the mantra ‘ _he is here, he is safe, he is mine_ ’, over and over again. He didn’t dare speak, not wanting Keith to wake up.

But he couldn’t help himself. He propped a leg onto the edge of the bed, just watching him. Keith was a little haggard, but still so beautiful. Much like the first time Lance had seen him all those months ago. He straddled either side of Keith’s muscular thighs, making sure not to put any pressure on his injury. His hips unconsciously pressed down into Keith’s, the familiar tingling feeling pooling at the pit of his stomach.

This was not the time to get turned on.

_Oh Keith…_

He leaned forward, his palms sliding up Keith’s torso. He was just checking the bandages and the sling on his arm, that was all -- well, that was what he was going to tell anyone who may walk in. His fingers gripped at the warm, purpling skin. When he heard the soft gasp escape from Keith’s lips, he couldn’t help himself, he grinded down into him, lips moving to nibble lovingly at his collarbone. His darkened eyes watched Keith as he pulled away, a teasing smile making its way to his lips when he heard Keith groan softly in his sleep, his neck arching under the treatment.

Lance gasped when Keith grabbed onto his hand and tugged him down. The next thing he registered was his back thudding onto the soft mattress, Keith laying his entire body over his, making it impossible to leave. His injured and slung arm was pressed carefully onto the bed at Lance’s side, trapping the siren to the bed, and Keith’s other uninjured hand was slowly running up his sides and dragging him closer.

Keith groaned, fidgeting to find a place where his body wouldn’t hurt. Lance raised his leg up to wrap around Keith’s side, careful of his injuries. Keith moaned happily in his sleep as Lance helped him find a comfortable spot, burying himself deeper into Lance’s arms.

“ _Mi amor?_ ” Lance breathed. But he sucked in an appreciative moan. Keith’s mouth was pressing against the gills on Lance’s neck, his warm breath fanning hotly on his collar, making goose bumps appear all over his skin. His cock twitched with want, but he held that feeling back. He didn’t think Keith would appreciate something like that, not with the injuries he had sustained. They'd get to that later.

Lance instead craned his head up and blew lightly into his Galran’s ears, the cat-like appendages flicked back and Keith moaned again. So Lance did it again, and again, teasing his husband. Keith got him back though, his large, clawed hand trailed from his sides down to his thigh, making sleepy patterns in the back of his raised knee. It made Lance’s breath come out in short gasps, and he couldn’t help but grind up into his lover.

Keith’s leg rose up ever so slightly in between Lance’s legs, to give the siren something to grind into. The silk of his pyjama pants tickled his calves. Keith pressed up against his twitching cock, making his mind reel and all coherent thought escape his mind.

“Keith…please.” he breathed. He wished Keith would stop, wake up and see that he was safe, was home. He didn’t want Keith to hurt anymore. But it had been weeks since they had last been together, Lance couldn’t help himself. He needed to touch his mate, his husband. He needed to know Keith was safe, he was here.

Sleepily, Keith didn’t listen to Lance’s pleas. He grunted when Lance tightened his leg around the bandaged side. The siren loosened his grip and Keith returned back to his sleepy state. Lance was a little upset about that, but he sucked in a breath when Keith’s fingers moved higher and higher up his thigh. It seemed Keith had similar plans in mind.

His hand moved from around Lance and to his front, clenching onto his shirt, knuckles brushing against his cool skin and hardened nipples underneath. Lance glanced down, amazed at how much bigger Keith’s hands were when he had transformed into his half Galran state. His purpling skin contrasted with Lance’s tanned blue chest. His fingers were rough, claws sharp, making Lance gasp as they rasped at the sensitive buds exquisitely.

“Lance…” Keith murmured, his lips whispering along Lance’s gills. Lance’s head fell to the side as he swallowed another moan, _heaven’s that shouldn’t feel so good!_ He let out an involuntary squeak when Keith adjusted his position.

Keith gasped as his side throbbed at the sudden movement and his eyes shot open. He gazed up to see he was in his husbands arms and he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

“Lance?” he murmured, tightening his hold on the siren. His sides protested and he gritted his teeth. They bit into his lip, blood pooling. Wait…his teeth were a little too sharp weren’t they?

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Lance gazed into Keith’s slightly yellowing Galran eyes and smiled, tightening his grip on his husband. “I’m so glad you’re awake,”

“Where are we?” Keith asked, looking around the grand bedroom they were both in.

“We're in the castle,” Lance replied as he slowly and carefully placed Keith back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest.

Keith’s skin turned pale, and he threw the covers over his body and tried to get out of the bed. His body protested at the sudden movements, but he forced himself to ignore them.

“Keith! Keith! Stop!” Lance yelled taking his arm and placing him forcefully back onto the bed. “Don't move so much, you're going to hurt yourself,”

But Keith didn’t listen, he tried once again to get up out of the bed. But he froze, his gaze ran to the large window before him and his heart stopped beating for a second at his reflection.

His skin…it was _purple?_ He looked at his hands and noticed it wasn’t just a trick of the light, his skin really was purple. He seemed a little taller too. Looking back up at his reflection in the glass, he noticed the two cat-like ears on his head and slowly he reached up to touch them. They ached when he squeezed them, but they were definitely there.

Was he a…Galran?

Keith tried to scrub the colour on his cheek away with his hand, but they just turned a darker purple at the agitation. This was his skin colour now. This was _Keith_ now.

Lance was at his side in an instant, taking his hands into his own. “ _Querido,_ please get back into bed,”

“I'm gonna have a panic attack.” Keith murmured, trying, and failing, to push Lance away. But the siren held on strong, and he was happy for that. He needed the siren’s strength right now. Once Keith settled down, Lance laid him onto the bed.

Lance slipped into the covers, he moved Keith so his head was resting on his chest, making sure his injured arm and side weren’t pressured. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, playing lightly with the shell of his Galran ears. The flicked down at the teasing, but that was the only happiness within Keith right now.

“I’m a Galran,” He murmured, taking another look at his hands. Lance nodded, his fingers not stopping. His other hand came around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer.  “And _you're_ a prince.” 

Keith let out a breath, his body too weak and too exhausted to try and take everything in. He knew once they had settled, he’d cry and scream and weep over the fact that he wasn’t what he thought he was.

“So what.” Lance murmured into his hair. “You’re my Keith, and I am your Lance.” 

“But I can’t…you deserve—” Keith started, but Lance pinched his shoulder, hard. “ _Ow!_ Why did you do that?”

“If you say I deserve better, I'm gonna kick you in your half-Galran balls.” Lance growled, tightening his grip on his husband's shoulders, tugging him closer. “I love you Keith, Galran or not. And not just because we're mated. In those few weeks on Voltron, I saw you, the _real_ you. You took care of me, you loved me. You are everything I could ever want and more. Don't ever say I don’t deserve you. You deserve more than me.”

Tears fell from Keith’s eyes, and he buried his face into Lance’s shoulder, not able to take it anymore. How could this perfect being love him so much? He was a Galran…

“I love you,” Lance murmured once again into his ear. “We’ll get through this _together,”_

Feeling so overwhelmed, Keith wrapped his arms around his husband, his love, his mate. Burying his head into Lance’s shoulders, he whispered.

“I love you too,”


	12. Chapter 12

Once Keith had come to terms with his purple self and the fact that he was no longer completely human, nor had he ever truly been. He followed Lance through the long, tall arched over hallways and into the throne room. He had wanted to just stay in the warm comforts of the large bed, his husband by his side, but instead he found himself having an audience with the princess – which had taken much coercing from Lance.

Princess Allura seemed to have known his not so subtle shift from what looked to be human to a giant purple house cat – as Lance had countlessly said when they lay together in bed, Keith’s head on his lap, Lance’s fingers running through his hair and petting at his pointed ears – however the princess had shown no reverence through it.

Which was odd, because…well, from what he had been privy to while stuck on that giant black Galran cruiser – for what else could it be – he had noted the Galran’s enjoyed to plunder and pillage any and all islands they came across.

They would have done the same with Altea, had the princess not been at the castle – which had, therein explained the reason why Shiro had been so adamant to get to Dragon’s Teeth to retrieve the princess from the seabed home.

It was odd to think he was an alien…a foreign species. The only real humans in this entire castle were most definitely a handful of servants and Hunk and Pidge. But even those two Keith was never sure about. They surely didn’t _act_ human. Say what you wanted about the human that was Shiro, he had that Galran arm, and everything about him exuded strength and power. He didn’t look like a feeble human.

They made their way through the hallways until they reached the common courtesan rooms. The same place Keith had run away from all those weeks back. To think, almost two months had passed with him stuck in that Galran ship.

Yet nothing inside had changed.

However, the princess looked more haggard that she had before. Though she was still just as regal and beautiful, she looked _tired._ She sat up straight on the sofa, her mate by her side. Shiro eyed them entering, he had a small smile on his face, so Keith let out a breath of nerves he had been holding in.

_“Galran.”_ Allura said slowly, her voice deep as she stared directly into his eyes.

Keith nodded, not breaking her gaze. _“Siren,”_

“Touche.” She smiled then, it was small, barely there, but he saw it. Her voice was a little huffed too as she tried to hide her laughter. And Keith felt every little problem he had felt in his mind melt away.

She had this thing about her that made everyone around her wilt to her command. Maybe it was the fact that she was a siren that made people listen to her, but he couldn’t help but think her beauty and grace had a lot to do with it as well.

She was the princess, and his husband, his _Lance,_ was the prince.

Keith was still worried about that aspect. After all, this was royalty being mated to a commoner, an orphan. Yet…Lance was right. He was Lance’s Keith and Lance was his Lance. There was no Galran, Siren, Human. Nothing but them. Just two people in love with one another.

And it was simple, easy and perfect.

Although, if Allura thought any differently, her mere word would have Keith quickly thrown out of the picture. She’d probably sic Shiro on him and kick him out of the castle, and of Lance’s life.

However, Allura didn’t seem all that frightening right now. She was smiling, faint, but it was there.

“Why did you leave?”

Keith’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that, and he had no idea what to reply. He couldn’t just tell them that he was not worthy, that he didn’t deserve to here, to be with Lance, _a prince,_ so he ran, got caught by the Galrans and spent two whole months from his husband.

He didn’t think that would bode well with the princess.

“’Lura, we’ve gone through that,” Lance piped up, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith’s bicep. Keith felt his skin bubble a little purple, blushing at the touch. “It’s alright,”

Allura narrowed her gaze at Lance, but after a few tense moments, she let the gaze drop. She’d let him deal with his problems.

“I am more than happy to accept your union,” she said, raising from her seat and making her way to the two. She pressed her lips to Lance’s forehead, he leaned up and smiled so brightly, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. It must have meant the world to him to have his sisters’ wishes.

Lance was thrilled, he leaned into Allura’s embrace. She leaned back and made her way to Keith, but paused right in front of him.

“You make him cry like that again, I will have your head,” She growled harshly to him, and Keith could see the rage of the sea in her words. It was terrifying.

“Yes your highness,”

Lance took Keith’s happy, tugging him out of the room and to the hallway. He had a happy smile gracing his pretty face, and his markings were shining.

Keith didn’t expect the touch, those cool hands sliding from his arm up to his back, the trails making him shiver as they, very gently, touched the back of his neck. But the familiar warmth of his husband engulfed him.

“Mi alma gamela,” he murmured, his voice so low, so sensual. He swept his thumb over Keith’s nap, making him shudder. “I’ve waited two _whole_ months,”

Keith didn’t know which one of them leaned in, but suddenly his hands were on Lance’s chest, sliding up his arms and pulling him as close as possible.

He gasped as Lance reached lower, gripping his jean clad ass and squeezing. “The princess is—”

“Probably doing the same with her mate,” Lance murmured, leaning down to kiss his husband. He pushed Keith up against the wall, hiding them both in a small alcove.

Keith moaned, god, they were close, but they weren’t close enough. He wanted more. His hands scrambled at clothing, rucking Lance’s shirt up to touch his skin. He felt Lance’s fingers tweak his Galran ears, he hadn’t even noticed he had turned, but it all made sense why Lance wasn’t frightened. If they did this every time they kissed.

He bit down on Lance’s bottom lip, dragging his sharp teeth carefully over the skin. Lance moaned, nails gripping into Keith’s back. His voice was sweet, enchanting, muddling Keith’s mind. He growled, flipping them over suddenly so Lance was pressed up against the wall. He knew his skin had turned purple, that he had transformed into his _other_ self, there was no other way to know except for the sheer lust and awe in Lance’s pretty sea blue eyes. Lance _liked_ it.

“I love this look on you,” he murmured into Lance’s mouth,

“What look?” Lance asked.

“The look that tells me you’re _mine,_ ”

It took Lance a second for the words to register in his lust-addled brain. But when it did, he whined, kissing his love with no abandon. Deep and hot. Keith’s eyes drifted shut, and he gently pulled Lance in close, giving himself to it, and what this meant.

Lance was amazing, he tasted perfect, his touch was cool yet left a blazing trail, it combined together expertly and Keith couldn’t talk himself out of this. Not this moment. He needed this moment. He needed Lance. So he gave himself permission to enjoy himself and his love. His husband.

He already knew how to touch Lance to make him moan, make him pant, and make him whine so prettily. So he did just that. He slid his hands all over every single part of Lance that he could reach. He wanted to take every single thing in, all the way down to the rumble of approval that rolled from his throat.

“I want you and a bed, _now._ ” Lance said when they broke apart. His voice was low and gravelly.

Lance’s body was humming with need. Keith ran his gaze down his husbands body, wanting to press his lips everywhere, lick and taste his salty skin and just – he moved, unable to just live with the imagination, not now. Not when he had Lance right here. He gripped the back of Lance’s head, fingers tangling in his short hair, tugging it back so he had better access to that wonderful throat. He took full advantage of it, pressing his lip at the gills and sucking, running his tongue slowly back and forth.

Lance moaned so prettily. “ _Now,_ querido,”

Keith’s gaze flew up to Lance’s scorching hot. He gripped at Lance’s waist, beneath his shirt, and Lance let out a shaky breath. He lifted Lance clear from the ground, using his Galran strength to hold him up high so he couldn’t go anywhere, and he sped to the bedrooms.

Who knew kissing a pretty monster would cause all of this to happen? Certainly not little poor orphan stowaway Keith, but as he looked into Lance’s eyes, seeing the pure love in them, he couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. So I apologise for the ending being so very rushed.  
> I might just do a short finale chapter to wrap things up completely, maybe like a few years in the future when everyone is happy etc.  
> But for now....this is done.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who had commented, kudosed, and bookmarked. I hope you enjoyed the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on my tumblr: sakurai-ai


End file.
